My Hot Bodyguard! Or Maid?
by Jaeyong Princess
Summary: [update chap 5] [NCT] Semua orang menyukai Taeyong dan pasti akan menuruti apapun keinginannya. Tapi kenapa bodyguard (sekaligus maid) barunya yang bernama Jaehyun ini malah selalu membuat Taeyong kesal karena sikapnya yang bossy, jauh lebih bossy daripada Taeyong! Taeyong tidak tahu, Jaehyun sedang dalam pelarian dan penyamaran. Main: jaeyong Slight: winkun, yuten. older!Jaehyun
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

"Aku tidak butuh _baby sitter_ lagi, eomma… aku sudah 16 tahun!" Taeyong merengek manja ketika ibunya memberitahunya bahwa salah satu _bodyguard_ atau lebih tepatnya _maid_ Taeyong harus ikut ke sekolah baru Taeyong dan menjaganya.

Sebagai anak tunggal keluarga _chaebol_ Lee generasi ke-4, tentu tidak heran lagi mengapa Taeyong harus selalu diawasi dan dijaga. Banyak saingan perusahaan keluarganya yang mencoba mencari-cari kelemahan keluarga Lee, dan memanfaatkan anggota keluarga Lee.

Taeyong sih sebenarnya senang-senang saja dilayani. Kebanyakan _bodyguard_ nya juga sekaligus merangkap sebagai _maid_ yang memenuhi segala perintah Taeyong, termasuk mengerjakan PR!

Taeyong senang semua urusannya jadi terasa lebih mudah tanpa berusaha terlalu keras, tanpa perlu bersusah payah berjuang seorang diri. Taeyong senang semua orang menuruti keinginannya tanpa ada bantahan sedikitpun. Taeyong senang orangtuanya membiarkannya melakukan hal apapun (tentunya yang positif dan tidak membahayakan diri dan keluarga). Tapi membuat salah satu _bodyguard_ nya HARUS IKUT DUDUK DI KELAS BERSAMANYA SEJAK BANGKU TK SAMPAI SMP RASANYA SUDAH CUKUP! Tidak perlu lagi melakukan hal yang sama sekarang! Taeyong kan sudah SMA! Seperti yang sudah ia katakan tadi, ia tidak butuh lagi _baby sitter_ alias _bodyguard_ merangkap _maid_ yang menemaninya di kelas, duduk paling pojok mengawasinya sepanjang hari! Taeyong malu! Ia kan sudah besar sekarang, dan bukan anak ingusan lagi!

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau ada _bodyguard_ yang duduk di kelasku!" Taeyong menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada. Pembicaraan sudah berakhir. Taeyong sudah pasti tidak mau mengalah! Tidak peduli apapun yang akan ibunya katakan selanjutnya.

"Tapi Tae, nanti bagaimana kalau ada yang menyakitimu?" Ibunya Taeyong menatap Taeyong dengan cemas.

"Tidak akan! Aku kan imut, mana ada yang mau menyakitiku!" Taeyong berkata dengan ketus. "Teman-teman di sekolahku pasti tidak akan menggangguku. _Eomma_ tenang saja! Justru kalau ada _bodyguard_ yang mengikutiku ke manapun, aku akan dijauhi dan di- _bully_! Tenang saja. Lagian aku punya Winwin yang akan menemaniku. Orangtua Winwin hanya akan membiarkan _bodyguard_ nya mengantar jemputnya. Aku mau seperti itu juga! Pokoknya aku tidak mau ada _bodyguard_ yang mengekoriku bahkan sampai duduk di kelasku!"

Taeyong masih mempertahankan wajah cemberutnya sambil menatap ibunya dengan kesal. Ia tidak memedulikan tayangan serial _Spongebob_ kesukaannya di TV, saking terlalu fokusnya meyakinkan ibunya kalau nanti ia akan baik-baik saja sendirian di sekolah.

"Tapi Winwin kan jago karate, Tae. Nah, kau? Disenggol sedikit saja langsung jatuh." Ibunya tak mau kalah.

"Iiiih, _eomma_! Aku tidak se-payah itu tau! Nah kan, karena Winwin jago karate, dia bisa melindungiku!"

"Tapi kan kalian tidak sekelas nanti."

"Ya sudah, _eomma_ bilang saja pada kepala sekolahnya! Suruh memindahkan aku atau Winwin, biar jadi satu kelas." Jawab Taeyong enteng.

Karena sudah terbiasa dimanja sejak kecil, Taeyong memang menganggap semua hal mudah. Ia menganggap semua orang harus menuruti kemauannya. Dan ia yakin sekali semua orang pasti akan menyukainya. Mana ada sih orang normal yang tidak akan bertekuk lutut di hadapan Taeyong karena terbuai oleh pesona-nya?! Sedikit narsis memang Lee Taeyong ini. Tapi jangan salahkan ia sepenuhnya! Pola asuh keluarga sejak kecil juga sangat memengaruhi pola pikir dan perilakunya.

"Tapi Tae, nanti siapa yang akan menyuapimu makan? Winwin kan harus makan juga sendiri, tidak mungkin dia menyuapimu. Lalu, saat kau harus pergi ke toilet, tidak ada yang bisa mengantarmu. Bagaimana kalau ada paman-paman mesum lagi seperti dulu waktu…."

"EOMMMMAAAA!" Taeyong tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa. "Tidak akan ada paman-paman mesum di sekolah!"

"Tapi kakak kelas mesum pasti ada, Tae! Kau ini kan sangat imut dan cantik, bagaimana kalau ada yang membuntutimu? Siapa yang akan menjagamu kalau bodyguard mu tidak mengawasimu 24 jam?"

"Eommmaaaa…." Sekarang Taeyong malah jadi takut gara-gara apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya barusan!

Iya juga sih, Taeyong belum tahu masa SMA itu seperti apa. Di film-film memang banyak pem- _bully-_ an di bangku SMA. Tapi, banyak juga kisah cinta yang romantis. Taeyong ingin merasakannya!

Bagaimana mungkin Taeyong bisa merasakan kisah cinta yang romantis bila ada _bodyguard_ yang mengekorinya ke manapun?! Yah, kecuali kalau _bodyguard_ nya itu tampan, seperti Kim Je Ha (Ji Chang Wook) di film K2 yang menjaga Anna (Yoona SNSD)!

Aha! Taeyong punya ide!

" _Eomma_ , aku mau ada _bodyguard_ yang menemaniku di kelas. Tapiiii… bodyguard itu harus masih muda dan tampan! Jangan seperti yang sudah-sudah! Semuanya sudah _ahjusshi_!"

Nyonya Lee tersenyum lebar. "Oke. Itu sih gampang, Tae. Nanti, mulai besok, _eomma_ akan mengadakan audisi."

"Nanti aku jadi jurinya!"

"Iya-iya."

Taeyong pun nyengir dengan senang.

Ya, beginilah dunianya. Lee Taeyong pasti selalu bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan.

.

.

Sekolah baru akan dimulai 6 hari lagi. Orangtua Taeyong sudah mengadakan pengumuman besar-besaran di berbagai media terpercaya, untuk mencari _bodyguard_ (sekaligus _maid_ ) yang sesuai dengan kriteria yang Taeyong inginkan. Yang mendaftar sudah sangat banyak. Tes beladiri dan memasak baru akan diadakan besok lusa. Taeyong tentu saja akan menjadi jurinya! Ia sudah tidak sabar.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kim Je Ha-ku.." Taeyong nyengir konyol. Matanya menerawang.

Siang ini, ia dan Winwin sedang makan es krim _Baskin Robbins_ di salah satu mall milik keluarga Taeyong. Tentu saja ada _bodyguard_ Taeyong dan _bodyguard_ Winwin yang mengawasi mereka, duduk tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk saat ini.

"Ya ampun, enak sekali sih Taeyongie!" Winwin mengerjapkan matanya dengan sorot kagum.

Taeyong nyengir makin lebar. "Tentu saja, Winwinnie. Lihat saja nanti, Kim Je Ha versiku pasti akan jauh lebih ganteng daripada Ji Chang Wook _ahjusshi_."

"Hah? Kau ngomong apa sih Tae? Kim Je Ha? Yang di drama K2 itu?"

Taeyong mengangguk tak sabar.

Winwin menyuapkan es krim ke mulutnya sambil masih tetap menatap sahabatnya dengan bingung.

"Winwinnie, tadi kau bilang… kehidupannku enak kan? Bisa memilih _bodyguard_ yang tampan, muda, dan kuat seperti Kim Je Ha?"

"Hah? Tidak kok! Aku bilang enak…ini. Es krim nya."

"WINWIIIIIINNNN!"

Winwin tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Bercanda kok, Taeyongie. Hihihi."

"Huuuh, dasar!" Taeyong masih memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kim Je Ha itu jelek ah, Tae. Gantengan juga Kim Shin, si goblin itu lhoo."

"Goblin seram ah! Masa aku harus merekrut goblin jadi _bodyguard_ ku?!"

Winwin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah ajaib Taeyong. "Cepat habiskan es krim-mu, Tae! Kau kan sudah janji mau menemaniku memilih hadiah untun Kun."

Taeyong menghela napas pelan. Ia iri pada Winwin yang sudah punya kekasih. Pokoknya, proyek merekrut _bodyguard charming_ impiannya harus terlaksana dengan baik! Taeyong tidak mau tahu!

.

.

Setelah hampir 2 jam keliling mall milik keluarga Taeyong, Winwin masih belum menemukan hadiah apa yang pas untuk kekasihnya, Kun.

"Terlalu mewah, Tae!"

"Ya, terus? Pacarmu pasti suka apapun pemberian darimu kan? Lagian, semakin mewah semakin bagus."

Winwin menggeleng. "Kun tidak suka yang mewah-mewah."

"Tapi kau mewah, Win! Buktinya dia suka padamu." Taeyong menyeringai.

"Aku ini merakyat, tau! Tidak manja sepertimu."

"Cih!"

"Ayo kita cari gelang dan kalung di pinggir jalan saja!" Usul Winwin penuh semangat.

Taeyong sebenarnya malas jalan kaki di luar, selain panas, pasti sangat ramai, membuatnya sesak! Tapi karena sahabatnya sejak bayi itu terlihat sangat senang, ya sudahlah. Lagipula sudah lama Taeyong tidak jalan-jalan di pinggir jalan untuk melihat-lihat barang dagangan kaki lima.

.

Taeyong dan Winwin berjalan diikuti oleh para _bodyguards_ mereka tentu saja. Taeyong yang berjalan di samping Winwin mulai kepayahan. Tubuhnya yang lemah memang tidak biasa dipakai berjalan jauh dan panas-panasan seperti ini. Berbeda dengan Winwin yang memang menyukai olahraga dan karate, stamina nya masih oke hingga sekarang. Bahkan ia melompat-lompat senang saat berhasil menemukan kalung dan gelang yang cocok untuk kekasihnya di salah satu pedagang kaki lima.

"Aku haus." Gumam Taeyong. Langsung saja salah satu _bodyguard_ nya berjalan menghampirinya dan menyerahkan botol air mineral sambil mengipasi wajah Taeyong dan menyeka keringatnya.

Winwin kini asyik memilih _piercing_. Entah untuk siapa. Padahal Winwin kan tidak ditindik. Kun juga tidak.

"Buat siapa sih, Win?"

"Sepupuku yang tinggal di Thailand."

Taeyong hanya mengangguk. Winwin memang baik hati. Dia sampai ingat sepupunya yang jauh segala! Tidak seperti Taeyong.

Di saat Taeyong menunggu Winwin belanja itulah, tiba-tiba saja terdengar jeritan "Copeeeet!"

Taeyong bisa melihat aksi kejar-kejaran antara si pencopet dan seorang pria berambut cokelat gelap yang membantu si ibu yang kecopetan tadi.

"Ternyata masih ada ya orang yang sok jadi pahlawan." Gumam Taeyong. "Wah, dia hebat juga."

Orang-orang mulai mengerumuni si pria muda yang berhasil melumpuhkan si pencopet dengan cara menindih tubuhnya di jalan dan memiting lehernya.

Taeyong yang penasaran pun ikut mendekati kerumunan. Penasaran dengan si "pahlawan".

Di saat petugas keamanan mengamankan pencopet itu, barulah Taeyong pada akhirnya bisa melihat wajah si "pahlawan" dengan jelas. Napasnya tercekat. _Ya Tuhan… pria itu… sangat tampan! Benar-benar tampan! Jenis wajah yang hanya bisa kau lihat di TV!_ Pria itu tersenyum hangat pada sang ibu sambil menyerahkan dompet sang ibu yang berhasil diselamatkan olehnya.

 _Lesung pipinya…. Kyaaaaaa!_ Taeyong kenapa jadi _fan-boying_ seperti ini sih?!

"Hey, kau! Siapa namamu?" Taeyong tanpa basa-basi langsung bertanya. Tak lupa ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman sejuta watt nya yang kata orang-orang sih terlihat sangat manis, imut, dan menggemaskan. Pokoknya komplit! _Perfect_!

"Aku?" Pria berambut cokelat gelap yang ternyata jauh lebih tinggi dari Taeyong itu kini menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bingung.

Taeyong mengangguk. "Hmmm." Senyumannya masih melekat, dan kedua matanya masih memancarkan sorot kekaguman. Pria di hadapannya ini masih muda, tampan, dan jago berkelahi! Benar-benar pas menjadi calon _bodyguard_ Taeyong!

"Jung Jaehyun. Kau mengenalku?" Pria tampan berlesung pipi itu kini menatap Taeyong dengan… curiga? Lho kok? Taeyong pikir… Jaehyun akan menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman, seperti yang lainnya!

"Tidak."

"Oh, ya sudah." Jaehyun berkata dengan dingin, lalu membalikkan badannya, siap-siap untuk pergi.

"Tunggu!" Taeyong menahan lengan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun membalikkan badannya lalu menatap Taeyong sambil menaikkan sebelah alis matanya yang tebal. "Ya?"

"Aku ingin kau jadi _bodyguard-_ ku! Aku akan membayarmu semahal apapun yang kau minta! Kau tahu Lee _Corporation?_ Aku Lee Taeyong. Penerus ayahku."

Tanpa Taeyong duga, Jaehyun malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau aneh sekali sih! Ya, terus? Kenapa aku harus jadi _bodyguard_ mu?"

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin." Taeyong mengangkat bahunya ringan.

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Taeyong dengan agak sinis. "Kenapa? Kau sudah punya banyak pengawal." Jaehyun menunjuk para _bodyguard_ Taeyong yang kini sudah berjejer rapi di belakang Taeyong, siap mati untuk Taeyong.

Taeyong menghela napas pelan. Ia heran, baru kali ini ada yang tidak terpesona pada wajah imutnya! Apalagi tadi Taeyong sudah memberikan senyuman manisnya secara cuma-cuma! "Aku butuh _bodyguard_ yang masih muda, yang bisa menemaniku ke sekolah."

Jaehyun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Sekolah?"

Taeyong mengangguk. "Hmmm."

"Apa aku akan bisa sekolah gratis juga? Dan mendapatkan rumah?"

"Tentu saja!" Taeyong menjawab dengan senang. "Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku."

Jaehyun terlihat menimang-nimang. "Aku tidak mau tinggal di rumahmu. Berikan saja aku rumah, dan daftarkan aku di sekolahmu."

"Oke!" Taeyong nyengir senang. "Ayo kita pergi sekarang! Aku harus bilang pada _eomma_."

"Nanti saja. Aku ada urusan penting. Tulis saja alamat rumahmu. Besok sore aku datang."

"Eh?" Taeyong bingung. Pria di hadapannya ini tidak tahu terima kasih sama sekali sih?! Bersikap seenaknya juga! Padahal kan Taeyong yang jadi boss nya!

Setelah meminta salah satu _bodyguard_ Taeyong menuliskan alamat rumah Taeyong, ia pun memberikannya pada Jaehyun. "Sampai ketemu besok, Jaehyun!" Taeyong tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan riang, tapi malah hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dan wajah kecut Jaehyun. Berbalik dan berjalan pergi begitu saja dengan datar, padahal Taeyong sudah bersikap manis padanya.

Dasar! Untung saja tampan dan jago berkelahi.

"KYAAAAAAA! AKU MENEMUKAN KIM JE HA-KU, WINWINNNIEEE!" Taeyong langsung berlari lagi ke arah Winwin yang kini malah asyik mencoba wig. Entah untuk diberikan pada siapa.

.

.

Sementara itu, di sebuah gudang bekas yang berada di pinggiran kota, kedatangan Jung Jaehyun langsung mendapat sambutan dari anak-anak buahnya.

"Selamat datang, _hyung_ nim…"

"Ya..ya…" Jaehyun berkata cuek sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Ia meraih rokok dan pemantik api, lalu menyalakannya dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam.

"Selama kira-kira satu bulan, jangan mencariku. Aku ada misi penting." Jaehyun berkata dengan penuh wibawa.

"Ne, hyung-nim." Koor anak-anak buahnya.

"Penyamaran ini sepertinya cukup bagus. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka aku menjadi anak SMA lagi. HAHAHAHA."

" _Hyung-nim_ tenang saja. Geng Beruang masih belum menemukan jejak hyungnim."

"Ya…ya.. aku tahu. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga." Jaehyun menghisap rokoknya lagi, lalu menghembuskan asapnya perlahan, membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran kecil. "Lagipula nanti aku bisa dapat tempat tinggal. Kalian bisa tinggal di sana juga. Sepertinya anak ini memang anak orang kaya. Aku akan meminta rumah yang besar padanya. Aku hanya perlu menjadi _bodyguard_ nya. Tugas yang terlalu gampang." Jaehyun menyeringai, menyepelekan.

Saat ini Jaehyun tidak tahu, menjadi _bodyguard_ Taeyong, berarti menjadi _maid_ (pembantu) Taeyong juga!

.

.

Di waktu yang sama, di New York.

"Sudah dapat kabar di mana Jay berada?" Tuan Jung, seorang pria tua berambut pirang dan berkacamata tebal bertanya dengan nada dingin.

"Minggu lalu kami mendapat kabar bahwa tuan muda Jay berada di Thailand. Tapi tuan muda Jay terlibat perkelahian sengit dengan salah satu geng terkuat di sana, dan kini sedang dalam masa persembunyian." Lapor orang kepercayaan Tuan Jung.

"Di mana?"

"I-itu… kami masih belum tahu, presdir."

"Cepat cari! Setelah ketemu, langsung seret dia pulang kemari! Dasar anak tidak tau diuntung! Setelah kakaknya meninggal, malah jadi berandalan yang suka membangkang! Padahal semua ini kulakukan demi kebaikannya juga. Apa enaknya kehidupan yang keras di luar sana?! Anak tidak tahu diuntung! Menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan mangkir dari kewajiban! Seharusnya dia saja yang mati, bukan Yun Ho!"

Orang kepercayaan presdir Jung tersentak kaget mendengar apa yang barusan presdir Jung ucapkan, tapi ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap apalagi berbicara pada presdir Jung.

.

.

 _To be continued._

.

Gak tau kenapa, suka banget bikin older!Jaehyun

HAHAHA

FF ini nggak bakalan cepet-cepet di-update kayak "Pacar Sewaan" dulu. Dan ini iseng aja, belum kepikiran juga nanti akhirnya gimana. Aku cuma lagi kangen berat sama jaeyong.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Sekarang sudah pukul 5 sore, tapi Jaehyun belum juga datang. Padahal kemarin dia sudah bilang akan datang ke rumah Taeyong sore ini.

Kemarin, begitu pulang ke rumah, Taeyong langsung meminta ibunya untuk membatalkan audisi merekrut _bodyguard,_ karena Taeyong sudah menemukan _bodyguard-_ nya, Kim Je Ha versi-nya! Ibunya sih setuju-setuju saja, tapi tidak dengan ayahnya.

"Memangnya anak ini bagaimana latar belakangnya? Bagaimana kalau dia anak yang nakal, yang tergabung dalam geng? Pokoknya ayah tidak akan setuju sebelum bertemu langsung dengannya dan mewawancarainya!"

Itulah yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya Taeyong kemarin malam. Jadilah sore ini ayahnya sudah pulang dari kantor, demi bertemu dengan calon _bodyguard_ Taeyong yang baru, yang akan mengawalnya di sekolah nanti.

"Mana anak itu? Katanya datang sore! Ini sudah sore! Sebentar lagi jam 6!" Ayahnya yang sejak tadi duduk di ruang keluarga lantai bawah sambil membaca koran, kini mulai merasa kesal.

Taeyong menggigiti kuku tangannya. Dia jadi cemas, bagaimana kalau kemarin Jaehyun hanya pura-pura setuju untuk menjadi _bodyguard_ Taeyong hanya agar ia bisa cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu. Taeyong tahu, kemarin dia memang terlalu _direct_. Harusnya Taeyong mengiming-iminginya fasilitas lain juga, selain rumah dan uang. Harusnya Taeyong bilang pada Jaehyun, bahwa dengan bekerja sebagai _bodyguard_ sekaligus _maid_ Taeyong, hidupnya akan terjamin! Lihat saja sekarang, banyak _bodyguards_ Taeyong yang dulunya bekerja kantoran, tapi _resign_ karena tergiur dengan penawaran yang diberikan oleh ayahnya Taeyong.

Memang ada syaratnya. Pertama, harus jago beladiri. Ke-2, harus mau disuruh apapun oleh Taeyong. Ke-3, harus melindungi Taeyong dalam berbagai keadaan, bahkan harus rela mati demi Taeyong. Ke-4, tidak boleh membocorkan rahasia Taeyong dan keluarga Lee. Ke-5, harus siap 24 jam melaksanakan perintah bila diperlukan. Dan masih banyak syarat lainnya yang lebih bersifat administratif seperti riwayat hidupnya harus bersih; tidak pernah masuk penjara; tidak menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang; sehat fisik dan mental; dan masih banyak lagi.

"Memangnya kemarin kau tidak minta nomor HP-nya, Tae?" Tuan Lee menatap Taeyong dari balik kacamata baca-nya, masih terlihat kesal, dan mengintimidasi.

Taeyong menggeleng. Wajahnya ditekuk. Bibirnya dimajukan. "Aku lupa, _appa_."

Taeyong tidak terlalu dekat dengan ayahnya sebagaimana ia dekat dengan ibunya. Ayahnya juga tidak selalu memanjakannya. Ada saat-saat di mana ayahnya akan berkata "tidak" pada apa yang Taeyong inginkan, yaa seperti saat ini.

"Sudahlah! Lupakan anak itu! Mungkin dia berubah pikiran. Besok audisinya tetap diadakan. Kita cari anak yang serius saja, bukan yang main-main seperti ini! Memangnya dia kira gampang apa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang se-enak ini! Kau bilang, dia bahkan minta rumah sendiri!" Ayah Taeyong bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke ruang kerjanya di lantai 3.

" _Appaaaaaa_ … aku tidak mau kalau bukan Jaehyun!" Taeyong merengek. "Tunggu sampai tengah malam, _Appaaaa_."

Ayahnya mendecakkan lidah. "Memangnya kau yakin, dia akan datang?"

Perkataan ayahnya itu langsung membuat _mood_ Taeyong jadi buruk. Masalahnya, dia juga tidak yakin. Dia hanya berharap Jung Jaehyun, laki-laki tampan berlesung pipit yang punya senyuman manis serta tubuh gagah dan jago berkelahi itu akan segera datang ke rumah Taeyong.

"Tunggu saja, _yeoboo_. Mungkin anak itu ada urusan penting yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan." Bujuk ibunya Taeyong.

"Dua jam. Aku tunggu 2 jam lagi. Kalau dia tidak datang, ya sudah. Berarti dia tidak serius."

Taeyong tidak bisa membantah lagi bila ayahnya sudah mengeluarkan nada seperti itu. Nada yang penuh wibawa dan tak terbantahkan kuasanya, seperti seorang _alfa_ dalam kawanan serigala.

Taeyong hanya menunduk sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Mulutnya manyun. Benar-benar merasa sedih karena Jaehyun belum juga datang, dan bagaimana kalau 2 jam kemudian tetap tidak datang?!

Ibunya langsung saja mendekati Taeyong dan memeluk Taeyong sambil berbisik. "Semoga saja dia datang, Tae."

Taeyong pun mengangguk. Lalu menyusupkan kepalanya di pundak ibunya.

Sebenarnya, ayahnya juga sangat menyayangi Taeyong. Memang tidak selalu memanjakannya sih, tapi lebih banyak seringnya kok. Buktinya, sampai sekarang ayahnya tidak pernah marah meskipun Taeyong tidak pernah benar-benar serius belajar tentang bisnis keluarga mereka.

Hanya saja, ayahnya itu memang sangat disiplin soal waktu dan komitmen kerja. Ayahnya sudah rela pulang dari kantor lebih awal dan bahkan membatalkan rapat penting hanya demi Taeyong, hanya agar bisa bertemu dengan calon _bodyguard_ yang Taeyong pilih. Keterlambatan Jaehyun benar-benar menjadi poin minus di mata ayahnya Taeyong.

.

.

Sementara itu, di waktu yang sama, di tempat yang berbeda.

"Aku sudah banyak memalsukan dokumen untukmu, Jay. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku membuat umurmu lebih muda SEMBILAN TAHUN dari umurmu yang sebenarnya! Christ! Kau yakin, mau menjadi anak SMA lagi? _High school is hell!_ "

" _School_ _is hell_ , lebih tepatnya. Aku tidak suka pergi ke sekolah sejak sekolah dasar." Jaehyun menjawab dengan kalem sambil menghisap rokok yang terselip di jemari tangannya dengan elegan.

Pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut cokelat dibelah tengah itu kini nyengir lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Jaehyun. " _So_ , kenapa kau memutuskan untuk menyamar sebagai anak SMA?"

Jaehyun mengangkat bahu. " _It's safer like that,_ John. Musuh-musuhku, apalagi ayahku tidak akan pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan bersembunyi di balik seragam sekolah. Mereka tidak akan mencariku ke sekolah-sekolah, ataupun ke rumah-rumah para konglomerat, karena selama ini mereka tahu… aku selalu bersembunyi di tempat-tempat yang penuh tantangan, yang memicu adrenalin, atau di pedalaman hutan sekalian! _School and universities, moreover offices are no no no for me_."

Johnny terbahak. "Kudengar… kau hampir mati di Bangkok, Jay. Tapi kau sungguh keren saat memenangkan balap mobil itu."

"Impian tidak bisa dilupakan dengan mudah, John." Kali ini nada suara Jaehyun terdengar agak berbeda. Sepertinya…. sedih? Tapi orang lain selain Johnny tidak akan mungkin bisa membedakan mana nada suara Jaehyun yang biasa, dan mana yang bukan.

"Tapi itu suatu kesalahan." Kini nada bicara Jaehyun sudah terdengar normal lagi, bagi Johnny setidaknya. "Orang suruhan ayahku jadi tahu di mana keberadaanku gara-gara balap mobil itu. Dan.., soal aku yang hampir mati, tidak sepenuhnya benar juga sih. Yuta yang hampir mati. Si bodoh itu malah menjadi sok pahlawan dengan membantuku menghajar geng beruang sialan yang tidak terima ketika aku mengalahkan mereka dalam _street competition_ yang dipenuhi oleh uang kotor itu."

Johnny mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. "Geng beruang? Hahaha, andai saja mereka tahu saat itu mereka melawan Jay si pewaris klan mafia terkuat se-Amerika…." Johnny berhenti bicara saat merasakan sorot mata Jaehyun yang jadi berubah lebih dingin. Johnny kelepasan bicara. Ia tahu, sahabatnya itu tidak suka disebut sebagai pewaris.

Untuk mencairkan ketegangan, Johnny berkata. "Jangan lupa setiap hari perawatan wajah, yaa minimal pakai masker, Jay. Dan pakai _bb cream_ atau _cc cream_. Kau tidak mau kan ketahuan sebagai _ahjussi_ mesum saat di sekolah nanti?" Johnny menyeringai.

"Sialan kau, Seo Young Ho! Tampangku ini _baby face_! Anak manja bernama Taeyong itu saja mengira aku seumuran dengannya!"

"HAHAHAHA, babi _face_ sih iya, _pig!_ Hahaha."

.

.

Pukul 8 kurang 5 menit, di saat Taeyong sudah siap menangis meraung-raung karena "Kim Je Ha" versi-nya, alias Jung Jaehyun, belum juga datang, ternyata… tak disangka-sangka Jaehyun sudah berdiri di depan gerbang _mansion_ keluarga Lee!

Langsung saja Taeyong berlari menuju pintu saat salah satu pelayan keluarga Lee mengantar Jaehyun masuk.

"Jaehyun! Akhirnya kau datang! Ayahku hampir saja menolakmu karena terlambat! Ah, mana ya ayahku? APPPAAAAAA, JAEHYUN SUDAH DATAAAANG! Cepat panggilkan ayahku!" Taeyong terus nyerocos, sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Jaehyun untuk buka mulut. "Kau dari mana saja sih? Aku sudah capek menunggumu, tau! Kupikir kau berubah pikiran! Kau sudah makan malam? Ibuku tadi menyuruh para koki untuk memasak makanan spesial, tapi kau belum juga datang. Aku jadi tidak nafsu makan! Pokoknya nanti kau harus bertanggung jawab! Tadi aku hanya makan cokelat. Kau tidak boleh makan malam sebelum selesai menyuapiku nanti!"

Jaehyun yang merasa bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan yang mana dulu, kini hanya bisa menatap Taeyong dengan sorot mata penasaran. _Anak ini aneh sekali sih!_ Pikirnya.

Pelayan Taeyong yang tadi berlari ke lantai atas untuk memanggil Tuan Lee kini sudah turun lagi. Sementara itu Nyonya Lee yang tadi berada di dapur, kini menghampiri Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang masih berdiri di ruang tamu.

"Taeyongie, jadi.. ini Jaehyun? _Omo_ ~~ tampan dan gagah sekali." Nyonya Lee terkekeh.

Jaehyun membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan, lalu memperkenalkan diri. "Selamat malam, Nyonya. Saya Jung Jaehyun."

"Taeyong~ah, bawa dia kemari!" Terdengar suara ayah Taeyong memanggil dari arah ruang keluarga yang ukurannya 4 kali lebih luas dibanding ruang tamu, padahal ruang tamunya saja sudah sangat luas!

"Ayo, Jaehyun!" Taeyong pun langsung menggandeng lengan Jaehyun dan menyeretnya berjalan.

Tuan Lee sudah menunggu, duduk di sofa dengan kaki disilangkan dan lengan yang dilipat di depan dada. Matanya yang tajam mengawasi Jaehyun.

Jaehyun membungkuk sopan, memperkenalkan diri lagi, kemudian duduk bersebrangan dengan Tuan Lee. Ketika Taeyong hendak duduk di samping Jaehyun, ibunya menyeretnya agar duduk di sofa yang ada di pinggir ruangan, jadi kesannya tidak memihak Jaehyun ataupun ayahnya Taeyong.

Taeyong menautkan jemari tangannya, memejamkan mata, lalu berdoa dalam hati semoga ayahnya menerima Jaehyun jadi pegawainya.

Wawancara ini layaknya wawancara kerja seperti biasanya. Taeyong terlalu fokus melihat wajah Jaehyun yang tampan, sehingga tidak menyimak sebagian besar isi wawancara. Tapi yang pasti sih, Taeyong jadi tahu kalau Jaehyun itu sebenarnya satu tahun lebih tua dari dirinya, tapi putus sekolah selama satu tahun karena ibunya sakit-sakitan, dan selama setahun itu bekerja sampingan sebagai pelayan restoran, tukang bengkel, dan kasir swalayan.

Ayah Taeyong membaca dokumen data diri Jaehyun dan keluarga Jaehyun dengan saksama selama beberapa saat, kemudian mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya kau sudah mempersiapkan dokumennya dengan baik. Sudah lengkap. Bahkan sudah disertai dokumen riwayat kesehatan dan hasil uji kesehatan terbaru." Ayah Taeyong menatap Jaehyun penuh selidik.

Jaehyun mengangguk, lalu menjawab dengan tenang. "Ya, Tuan. Saya memang sedang melamar kerja ke sana-sini, saya mempersiapkan dokumen-dokumen tersebut sejak jauh-jauh hari karena dokumen-dokumen itulah yang biasanya diminta."

Tuan Lee mengangguk. Wajahnya masih datar, tanpa senyum. "Kau sering jadi juara taekwondo. Itu bagus. Aku tidak perlu menguji teknik beladirimu, kan?"

"Ya, Tuan. Tapi aku juga tidak keberatan kalau Tuan mengujiku sekarang." Jaehyun menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri. Dunia Jaehyun membuat Jaehyun lebih dulu menguasai teknik bertarung dibanding teknik mengendarai sepeda saat ia masih kecil dulu! Ia memang tidak mau menjadi pewaris ayahnya, tapi ia suka belajar beladiri.

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa sekarang? Kau bilang, orangtuamu sudah meninggal."

Taeyong terkesiap. Dia tidak mendengar soal orangtua Jaehyun yang sudah tiada. Tadi dia terlalu terpesona pada wajah Jaehyun sih!

"Dengan sepupuku yang sudah bekerja, Tuan." Jaehyun menjawab dengan sopan, sama sekali berbeda dengan gaya bicaranya yang biasa.

"Jaehyun _hyung_ , ayah dan ibu Jaehyun _hyung_ kapan meninggalnya? Kenapa?" Taeyong bertanya tanpa pikir panjang. Karena ia tahu Jaehyun satu tahun lebih tua darinya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk memanggil Jaehyun dengan embel-embel _hyung_.

"Taeyongie…" Nyonya Lee berbisik. "Tidak sopan."

"Ayahku meninggal saat aku masih berada di dalam kandungan ibuku. Dan.. ibuku meninggal tahun lalu, kanker darah." Tentu saja Jaehyun berbohong! Semua yang dikatakannya dalam wawancara ini hanyalah bohong! Yaa kecuali ketika ia berkata ibunya telah meninggal. Ibunya memang telah meninggal dunia karena kanker darah, tapi bukan tahun lalu, melainkan 8 tahun yang lalu.

"Ya ampuuun… hiks… kasihan sekali Jaehyun _hyung_. Masih kecil tapi sudah harus hidup tanpa orangtua dan bekerja di sana-sini. Hiks… putus sekolah juga, dan…dan… hiks…" Taeyong tersedu, tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Air matanya bercucuran, membuat ayah dan ibunya panik. Ayahnya bahkan langsung berjalan menghampirinya untuk memeluknya!

Sementara itu… Jaehyun hanya bisa melongo, merasa heran.

 _Anak ini benar-benar aneh!_ Pikirnya.

Tapi, di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Jaehyun merasa iri pada Taeyong. Ayah Jaehyun.. mana mungkin mau memeluk Jaehyun seperti itu! Dan senyuman ibu Taeyong yang sangat lembut dan hangat ketika menenangkan Taeyong saat ini… mengingatkannya pada mendiang ibunya.

Jaehyun merasa Tuhan tidak adil. Tuhan selalu merenggut orang-orang yang mencintai Jaehyun dengan tulus. Pertama ibunya, lalu kakak laki-lakinya.

Kenapa Tuhan tidak melenyapkan ayahnya saja?! Ayahnya yang selalu memaksakan kehendak. Ayahnya yang sering sekali menyakiti ibunya Jaehyun. Ayahnya yang dengan bangga melakukan bisnis kotor, tampak seolah-olah bersih layaknya _gentleman_ sejati di luar padahal busuk di dalam! Ayahnya yang sering mengatai Jaehyun sebagai anak yang tidak berguna dan tidak bisa diandalkan! Ayahnya yang merampas semua hal yang berharga bagi Jaehyun. Ayahnya yang tidak peduli bila Jaehyun mati. Ayahnya yang mencarinya ke sana-kemari, tampak peduli padanya, padahal tidak, semenjak kakak Jaehyun meninggal, hanya demi bisnis kotornya! Ayahnya yang mengharapkan Jaehyun meninggal, dan bukannya kakak Jaehyun, Jung Yun Ho, yang merupakan anak kebanggaannya.

Jaehyun terlalu banyak melamun, hingga ia tidak sadar Tuan Lee berbicara padanya sejak tadi.

"Kau diterima. Semua ini karena Taeyong yang minta. Padahal masih ada wawancara lanjutan. Ini, kau bacalah kontrak kerja ini. Beritahu aku kapan kau siap bekerja. Aku tahu, kau pasti harus menyelesaikan berbagai hal dengan para atasan di tempatmu bekerja saat ini. Selesaikanlah, dan segera pindah kemari, maksimal H-1 hari pertama Taeyong sekolah. Soal rumah yang kau minta, akan kuberikan nanti, aku ingin melihat kinerjamu terlebih dahulu selama 1 minggu. Selama 1 minggu ini, kau tinggalah di sini. Aku akan membiayai sekolahmu dan memberimu uang saku, tentu saja kau akan dapat gaji bulanan seperti yang tertulis di kontrak kerja juga. Sekalinya menjadi _bodyguard_ keluargaku, kau akan terikat seumur hidup. Kecuali bila kau melakukan pelanggaran berat."

"Ya, Tuan. Terima kasih." Jaehyun membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

Taeyong butuh _bodyguard_. Jaehyun butuh tempat persembunyian.

Tanpa membaca isi kontrak kerja, Jaehyun langsung menandatanganinya. Biar saja. Ia hanya perlu berada di sini selama satu bulan. Setelah itu, ia akan menghilang. Tak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Menghilang, atau melarikan diri…. adalah keahliannya sejak dulu.

.

.

.

" _Eomma_ , Jaehyun _hyung_ sudah datang belum?"

"Belum, Tae."

.

" _Eomma_ , Jaehyun _hyung_ sudah datang belum?"

"Belum."

.

" _Eomma_ , Jaehyun _hyung_ sudah datang belum?"

"Belum! Sabar sedikit, Tae! Ini baru hari Jumat. Mungkin Jaehyun akan datang besok. Ayo cepat makan, sayang. Nanti kalau sakit bagaimana? _Eomma_ pasti akan sedih."

Taeyong manyun. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan Jaehyun.

Taeyong pun membuka mulutnya, meskipun ia sama sekali tidak berselera untuk makan. Ibunya menyuapinya nasi _kare_ untuk makan siang hari ini. Taeyong ingin agar Jaehyun segera datang dan menyuapinya makan. Memang sih, kalau ada di rumah, ibunyalah yang akan menyuapinya, bukan _maid_. Tapi biar saja! Pokoknya Taeyong ingin Jaehyun lah yang menyuapinya!

.

.

Hari Sabtu sore, akhirnya Jaehyun datang. Taeyong senang sekali, bahkan sampai melompat-lompat kecil saking terlalu girangnya!

" _Hyung,_ kopernya cuma ada satu?"

Jaehyun mengangguk.

" _Hyung_ lapar tidak?"

Jaehyun menggeleng.

" _Hyung,_ aku sudah membelikan _hyung_ seragam sekolah, tapi nanti dicoba dulu ya, takutnya tidak muat."

Jaehyun mengangguk.

Taeyong manyun, sambil masih terus berjalan di samping Jaehyun yang mengikuti kepala pelayan keluarga Lee, menuju kamarnya di lantai 2, agak jauh dari kamar Taeyong, terpisahkan oleh perpustakaan dan dapur yang meja serta kursinya menyerupai bar, tempat di mana ayahnya biasa minum kopi dan wine, sedangkan Taeyong minum susu cokelat.

"Ini kamarmu." Ujar kepala pelayan, Tuan Lay, yang sudah melayani keluarga Taeyong sejak 20 tahun yang lalu.

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Terimakasih." Lalu masuk ke dalam kamar barunya, masih tetap menagabaikan Taeyong.

Taeyong masuk dan langsung duduk di tempat tidur. "Bagaimana? Kau suka tidak kamarnya, _hyung_?"

Jaehyun mengangguk. Lagi-lagi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Iiih, _hyung_ ini sedang sakit gigi ya? Kenapa tidak bicara sih?" Taeyong kesal.

Jaehyun mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. "Pertanyaanmu kan _simple_. Hanya membutuhkan jawaban iya dan tidak." Jawab Jaehyun cuek, lalu mulai memindahkan bajunya yang ada di koper ke dalam lemari pakaian.

"Hmmm, iya juga sih. Aaah, kalau begitu, ceritakan tentang hobi _hyung_ doong! Apa yang _hyung_ sukai? Kalau aku sih… banyak! Hehehe. Tapi sekarang aku sedang kecanduan nonton drama."

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak punya hobi."

"Cih! Bohong." Cibir Taeyong. "Masa tidak ada? Yang _hyung_ sukai apa? Misalnya… cokelat, Spongebob, _cookies_ , Pikachu, suka menari… suka…"

"Jadi kau suka menari?" Potong Jaehyun. Ia sudah selesai merapikan pakaiannya yang memang hanya sedikit, dan kini berjalan menuju tempat tidur, menghempaskan tubuhnya, berbaring telentang sambil memejamkan mata.

Taeyong tersentak karena 2 alasan. Pertama, bagaimana Jaehyun bisa tahu kalau dia suka menari? Ke dua, karena Jaehyun berada di dekatnya saat ini, dan… terlihat benar-benar tampan! Kulitnya yang mulus itu.. alis matanya yang tebal… bibirnya yang terlihat lembut… rambut cokelat gelapnya yang agak berantakan… kakinya yang berotot dan terlihat sangat jenjang seperti seorang pramugara…. aaarrgggh semua yang ada pada diri Jaehyun membuat Taeyong berdebar-debar!

"Ng-ng, kenapa _hyung_ bisa tahu kalau aku suka menari?"

"Tadi kan kau menyebutkan itu. Cokelat, Spongebob, _cookies_ , Pikachu, menari."

Jaehyun membuka matanya, lalu kini berbaring menyamping, dan salah satu sikutnya menopang kepalanya, terlihat benar-benar _sexy_ di mata Taeyong! Apalagi sekarang Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dengan sorot matanya yang tajam sekaligus menghipnotis. Membuat Taeyong lupa diri! Dengan bodohnya Taeyong mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaehyun dan mengamati wajah Jaehyun lekat-lekat dari jarak yang lebih dekat.

Jaehyun mendorong kening Taeyong menjauh menggunakan jari telunjuknya. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Nada Jaehyun terdengar kesal. _Anak ini sangat aneh_! Entah sudah berapa kali Jaehyun mengatakannya.

Taeyong nyengir dengan wajah polos. "Soalnya _hyung_ ganteng sekali. Lebih ganteng daripada Kim Je Ha _ahjussi_!"

Jaehyun mendengus. Selain aneh, rupanya anak bernama Lee Taeyong ini sangat blak-blakkan.

"Aku tidak tahu, ternyata kau pacaran dengan seorang _ahjussi_."

Taeyong tertawa keras. "Siapa? Kim Je Ha? Itu nama di film, _hyung,_ iiiih! Masa tidak tahu sih? Yang di drama _The K2_!"

"Aku tidak suka nonton drama roman picisan." Jawab Jaehyun enteng dan cuek. Tanpa ia duga, Taeyong memukul dadanya dengan cukup keras, membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

"DRAMA YANG AKU TONTON TIDAK PICISAN!"

"Iya iya." Jaehyun mengalah, lalu cepat-cepat duduk dan berdiri menjauhi Taeyong, takut kena pukul lagi. Kecil-kecil begitu, tenaga Taeyong ternyata besar juga.

Taeyong mendelik sebal pada Jaehyun. " _Hyung_ cepat mandi, terus kita nonton spongebob di bawah, terus makan malam." Taeyong melompat turun dari tempat tidur Jaehyun, lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Tapi, sebelum melangkah ke luar, Taeyong membalikkan tubuhnya. "Dadah _hyung_. Mandinya yang cepat ya!" Taeyong nyengir lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat, terlihat dari binar di kedua bola matanya yang indah.

 _Dasar anak aneh! Sebentar-sebentar manja, sebentar-sebentar marah-marah tidak jelas hanya karena film, sebentar-sebentar berubah imut!_ Jaehyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

Awalnya Jaehyun heran, mengapa Taeyong membiarkan dirinya, yang hanyalah seorang _bodyguard_ untuk makan bersama di meja makan! Ternyata alasannya adalah karena….

"Aaaaaa…" Taeyong membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar ke arah Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung.

"Aaaaaa, _hyung_ cepat ih! Aku sudah lapar!"

"Hah?" Jaehyun masih bingung.

Nyonya Lee yang duduk di sebrang Taeyong kini jadi menatap Jaehyun dengan tajam. "Jaehyun, cepat suapi Taeyong! Padahal kalau aku ada di rumah, akulah yang selalu menyuapi Taeyong, tapi sekarang Taeyongie hanya mau disuapi olehmu." Suara Nyonya Lee terdengar kesal sekaligus cemburu.

"Kenapa aku harus menyuapimu?" Jaehyun berkata dengan agak dingin pada Taeyong, lupa kalau sekarang ini ia sedang pura-pura jadi pegawainya keluarga Lee!

Taeyong cemberut. "Yaaa karena aku ingin _hyung_ menyuapiku doong! Memangnya apa lagi?"

Sebelum Jaehyun sempat berargumen, salah satu _bodyguard_ Taeyong menghampiri Taeyong sambil membawa nampan berisi susu cokelat hangat. Jaehyun heran. Jelas-jelas pria berambut ikal itu _bodyguard_ Taeyong! Jaehyun masih ingat wajahnya ketika hari Senin kemarin menuliskan alamat rumah Taeyong. Tapi kenapa pria itu malah membawa nampan sekarang?

" _Hyuuuung….._ cepaaaat. Nanti sup nya keburu dingin!" Taeyong merengek.

"Kenapa pengawalmu yang satu itu bersikap layaknya pembantu?" Celetuk Jaehyun. Nyonya Lee langsung menatap Jaehyun dengan tajam karena kini nada bicara Jaehyun pada Taeyong terdengar agak kasar.

Taeyong terkikik. "Tentu saja karena para _bodyguard_ –ku bekerja sekaligus merangkap sebagai _maid_ -ku. Seperti _hyung_."

"APA?!"

Sialan! Harusnya waktu itu Jaehyun membaca kontrak kerjanya baik-baik! Jaehyun rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja makan saat ini juga karena bersikap bodoh. Ia memang tidak keberatan menjadi pengawal Yang Mulia Lee Taeyong, tapi… menjadi pembantunya JELAS SEKALI KEBERATAN!

Mulai sekarang, Jaehyun tahu, hidupnya akan terasa seperti di neraka! Taeyong, si _little evil_ yang berwajah seperti _angel_ itu sering sekali bersikap tak terduga. Jaehyun juga menduga, Taeyong akan menyuruhnya melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh!

 _Sial! Sial! Sial!_

.

.

.

Baru juga 2 hari Jaehyun tinggal di rumah Taeyong, Taeyong sudah memintanya melakukan hal aneh dan tidak penting! Benar seperti dugaannya.

Mulai dari harus selalu menemani Taeyong nonton kartun dan drama kesukaannya, menyuapi Taeyong makan 3 kali sehari, membacakan Taeyong cerita sebelum tidur, sampai membuatkannya susu cokelat!

Lantas apa gunanya ada banyak pelayan di rumah ini sih?! Sial sekali karena Jaehyun harus menjadi _bodyguard_ Taeyong, dan bukannya _bodyguard_ ayahnya Taeyong saja!

Ternyata menjadi _bodyguard_ Taeyong, kasta-nya paling oke sekaligus paling rendah di rumah ini. Oke, karena gajinya tinggi, jauh lebih tinggi dari pelayan biasa bahkan koki di rumah ini! Tapi kastanya paling rendah karena bisa disuruh melakukan apapun oleh Taeyong. Tanpa batasan! Bahkan kalau Taeyong meminta Jaehyun membuatkan ramen di tengah malam, Jaehyun harus menurutinya, padahal kan ada koki yang pasti lebih pandai membuat ramen lezat!

 _Mengesalkan!_

Jaehyun terus mengutuk dalam hati. Dia memang tidak bisa membantah Taeyong karena di rumah ini Nyonya Lee selalu mengawasinya.

 _Lihat saja nanti di sekolah, Lee Taeyong! Aku ini pengawalmu! Bukan pembantumu!_ Jaehyun tersenyum puas.

.

.

Di sekolah.

Jaehyun berjalan dengan cuek di samping Taeyong. Sama sekali tidak memedulikan ocehan Taeyong yang baginya terlalu berisik!

Jaehyun menguap. Masih ngantuk sekali. Biasanya, ia baru bangun pukul 10 pagi. Sekolah benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Oke _hyung_?"

"Hah? Apa?"

"Iiih! _Hyung_ tidak dengar? Jangan menyebut diri _hyung_ sebagai _bodyguard_ -ku ya kalau di sekolah! Aku tidak mau ada yang mengejekku. Jadi… kalau ada yang tanya kenapa _hyung_ bersikap baik padaku…."

"Aku tidak akan bersikap baik padamu kalau di sekolah, anak manja!" Potong Jaehyun sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Taeyong cemberut. "Pokoknya kalau di sekolah, _hyung_ adalah pacarku! Mengerti?"

Jaehyun mengangkat pundaknya dengan cuek. "Terserah."

 _Dasar anak aneh_! Jaehyun berjalan lebih cepat menuju kelasnya. Mengabaikan Taeyong yang berlari-lari kecil di belakangnya, serta tatapan kagum yang siswa-siswi di sekolah itu tujukkan kepada Jaehyun.

"KYAAAAAAA! Anak kelas 10 itu tampan sekaliiii! Seperti _idol_!"

"Seperti aktor!"

"Dia terlihat dewasa ya! Tapi cute! Hihihhi…"

"Tipe-tipe _bad boy_ yang tampan! Kyaaaaa benar-benar tampan!"

"Dia terlihat dewasa, aku tidak keberatan kencan dengan adik kelas kalau dia orangnya!"

Jaehyun hanya bisa menyeringai senang mendengar pujian anak-anak ingusan itu! Benar kan, dia tidak akan dicurigai! Jaehyun itu punya wajah awet muda. Padahal kan… sekarang umurnya sudah 26 tahun, dan bukannya 17!

" _Hyuuung,_ tunggu akuuuuu!"

.

.

Saat pelajaran berlangsung, Jaehyun hanya terus tidur!

Taeyong geleng-geleng kepala. Tapi diam-diam membuatkan catatan penting untuk Jaehyun baca di rumah nanti, dan PR apa saja yang harus dikerjakan.

.

Saat istirahat makan siang, Taeyong yang memang membawa bekal makan dari rumah, tentu saja meminta Jaehyun menyuapinya, seperti yang biasa dilakukan di rumah.

"Aaaaaa…."

"Makan saja sendiri!" Jaehyun pun bangkit berdiri. Ia harus mencari tempat sepi untuk merokok.

"Jaehyun _hyuuung_ , suapi aku! Kau kan _bod_ \- eh… pacarku! _Hyuuuung_!"

Jaehyun mengabaikan teriakan Taeyong, dan terus saja berjalan menuju atap gedung. Dia pikir, Taeyong akan baik-baik saja tanpa pengawasannya. Lagipula, anak manja itu harus mulai belajar mandiri! Masa sudah 16 tahun tapi masih harus disuapi!

.

.

Saat bel masuk berbunyi, Jaehyun pun terpaksa masuk lagi ke kelas. Nanti saja bolosnya. Masa hari pertama sudah bolos?! Jangan-jangan Taeyong akan mengadukannya pada Nyonya Lee!

" _Hyung_ dari mana saja? Aku kelaparan gara-gara _hyung_!" Taeyong berkata dengan ketus.

Jaehyun duduk di samping Taeyong, lalu menjawab dengan _simple_. "Kenapa gara-gara aku? Kalau memang lapar, kau kan bisa makan sendiri! Belajar makan sendiri doong!"

Taeyong memajukan bibirnya, lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Jaehyun. Terlihat terluka karena kata-kata Jaehyun barusan.

Tapi, tak sampai 5 menit, sebelum guru Matematika mereka masuk, Taeyong sudah menatap Jaehyun lagi.

" _Hyung_ , aku mau ke toilet…" Bisik Taeyong di telinga Jaehyun.

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk.

Taeyong berdiri. Tapi Jaehyun diam saja, dan malah asyik melihat ponselnya.

"Hyung! Ayo!"

"Hah?" Jaehyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Taeyong.

Taeyong membungkukkan badannya dan berbisik lagi di telinga Jaehyun. "Aku kebelet pipis, _hyung_."

"Ya sudah, cepat sana pergi! Jangan ngompol di sini, bayi besar yang manja." Jaehyun menyeringai sambil mendorong kening Taeyong agar menjauhi wajah Jaehyun.

Sorot mata Taeyong meredup. Jadi terlihat seperti anak anjing yang diusir oleh pemiliknya.

Taeyong menarik-narik ujung lengan seragam Jaehyun. "Ayo… temani aku, _hyung_."

Jaehyun membelalakkan matanya dengan kaget. Astaga! Masa pergi ke toilet saja harus ditemani?! Terus nanti apa? Minta diceboki? Dasar manja!

Jaehyun menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya ia harus mengajari Taeyong agar lebih bersikap dewasa dan mandiri.

Dunia ini keras. Kalau Taeyong lembek seperti ini, nantinya ia akan tergerus, diinjak-injak, diremehkan. Memang sih, uangnya banyak. Tapi apa gunanya punya banyak uang kalau sikapnya terlalu kekanakan dan lugu seperti ini! Bisa-bisa Taeyong akan dimanfaatkan!

"Pergi ke toilet sendiri, oke?" Jaehyun berkata dengan tegas, tapi tidak kasar. Sorot matanya seolah-olah berkata _aku percaya kau bisa pergi ke toilet sendiri, Taeyongie._

Jaehyun tidak mengerti kenapa mata Taeyong jadi terlihat berkaca-kaca. " _Hyung_ jahat!" Taeyong pun berbalik dan berlari keluar kelas.

.

.

Taeyong memiliki trauma di masa lalu. Karena itulah ia tidak berani pergi ke toilet umum sendirian. Hey, di rumah dia bisa kok pergi ke toilet sendiri! Tapi ini tempat umum! Sekolah! Memang sih, tidak akan ada paman-paman mesum di sekolah, tapi bagaimana kalau ada kakak kelas mesum, seperti yang dikatakan oleh ibunya?!

Taeyong memeluk lengannya sendiri sambil berjalan menuju toilet yang letaknya agak jauh dari kelas Taeyong, harus melewati kantin dan ruang klub basket dulu. Tubuhnya agak menggigil karena sekarang di kantin terdapat beberapa anak yang bolos.

"Hey, _cutie_! Kau anak baru ya? Siapa namamu?"

"Kau imut sekali! Ayo sini, _hyung_ belikan makanan."

Taeyong mengabaikan siulan-siulan jahil itu, dan terus saja berjalan tanpa menoleh.

Begitu ia tiba di depan toilet, ada tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang. Tubuh Taeyong langsung kaku!

"Jangan sok jual mahal, Dek. Di sekolah ini, kamilah _kingka_ nya. Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi _slave_ kami, hmm? Kau bisa mentraktir kami makan siang, dan… melakukan hal lainnya yang lebih asyik."

Tubuh Taeyong bergetar hebat saat merasakan napas anak laki-laki di belakangnya itu yang mengenai tengkuk Taeyong. Bahkan sekarang, dengan kurang ajarnya, laki-laki yang menyebut dirinya _kingka_ itu meremas pinggang Taeyong dengan kedua tangannya.

Taeyong memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Air matanya bercucuran. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Tiba-tiba saja trauma mengerikannya di masa lalu yang sudah ia lupakan, kini jadi berputar lagi di dalam kepalanya seperti video rekaman.

.

To be continued.

.

Hahahaha, ternyata lebih cepet nulisnya gara-gara habis nonton ulang NCT Life yang lomba masak-masak itu. Sumpah ya, Kak Taeyong itu imuuuut banget! Apalagi pas joged-joged aegyo yang biar dia bisa makan iga. Pokoknya cocoklah aku bayangin dia jadi lebih muda dari si Bang Jahe kayak di cerita ini XD

Daaaan pastinya update lebih cepet cerita ini karena review di chapter 1. Hehehe

Kalau ada typo-typo, maapkaaaan ya! Nanti dibenerin lagi


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Hanya selang 2 menit setelah keluar dari kelas, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk pergi menyusul Taeyong. Ia memang berniat membuat Taeyong belajar mandiri, berani pergi ke toilet sendiri adalah salah satu hal yang harus Taeyong pelajari, tapi tentu saja Jaehyun pun tak akan langsung lepas tangan begitu saja. Ia akan mengawasi Taeyong dari jauh.

Tapi, sial sekali karena ternyata kali ini ia terlambat!

Agak jauh di hadapannya, di depan pintu masuk toilet, Jaehyun bisa melihat ada seorang anak bertubuh sangat tinggi dan kurus yang sedang memegang pinggang Taeyong dengan kedua tangannya dari belakang. Dan Taeyong… terlihat ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar!

Cepat-cepat Jaehyun berlari menghampiri mereka, dan begitu sampai… langsung saja ia cengkram dan pelintir pundak anak kurang ajar itu, membuat anak itu menjerit kesakitan karena pastilah kini tulangnya dislokasi.

"Aaaarrggghhh!" Anak itu jatuh berlutut ke lantai, memegangi pundak kanannya yang patah. Beberapa teman anak sialan itu berlari menghampirinya dari arah kantin.

Taeyong masih berdiri di tempatnya semula, dengan tubuh yang bergetar dan air mata bercucuran.

"Taeyongie…" Jaehyun berjalan semakin dekat, dan kini berhadapan dengan Taeyong.

"Hiks…" Taeyong terisak pelan. Kedua matanya terpejam.

"Taeyongie…." Jaehyun menyentuh pundak Taeyong. Tubuh Taeyong menjadi kaku lagi. Napasnya tercekat, masih dengan kedua mata yang terpejam.

"Taeyongie, ini aku, Jaehyun."

Akhirnya, Taeyong membuka matanya, dan langsung saja menghambur ke pelukan Jaehyun sambil menangis lebih keras. "Huwaaaaa….. Jaehyun _hyuuuung_ …..huwaaaaa….."

Jaehyun mengusap-ngusap punggung Taeyong dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkan. "Ayo, kita pergi dari sini."

Taeyong mengangguk, tapi tubuhnya masih menempel di tubuh Jaehyun, memeluk pinggang Jaehyun dengan terlalu erat, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sembab di dada Jaehyun.

Pada akhirnya, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk menggendong Taeyong menyamping, _bridal style_ , membuat Taeyong terkejut, tapi pada akhirnya Taeyong kembali menangis di dada Jaehyun sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jaehyun.

Anak yang pundak dan lengannya dipatahkan Jaehyun tadi, kini sedang dipapah oleh teman-teman geng nya. Mereka menatap Jaehyun dengan sengit sambil meneriakkan umpatan-umpatan kotor.

"Anj**g, lihat saja nanti, anak baru sialan!"

"Kau tidak tahu siapa kami, hah?! Besok kau akan langsung di keluarkan dari sini, anj**g!"

Jaehyun menyeringai sambil berjalan mendekati keempat anak sok keren yang masih mengumpat ke arahnya itu. Jaehyun bisa merasakan pelukan Taeyong yang semakin erat di lehernya, dan ia menepuk lengan Taeyong pelan, memberi isyarat kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

" _Gentleman_ sejati itu… satu lawan satu, yah… tapi aku siap kok langsung melawan kalian semua. Kalau kalian ingin yang lebih parah dibanding si tiang listrik itu, temui aku sepulang sekolah nanti. Aku akan dengan senang hati memberikannya pada kalian. Mau patah di bagian tulang yang mana? Tinggal sebut saja."

" _SON OF BIT*H!"_

"Anak kelas 10 saja sudah belagu… AAAARRGHHH! ADUH! SAKIT!"

Jaehyun kali ini memelintir pergelangan tangan anak yang menyebutnya belagu, dan menendang perut anak yang menyebutnya _son of bit*h_ dengan keras sampai anak itu tersungkur di tanah.

Sorot mata Jaehyun yang mengerikan langsung membungkam mulut kedua anak lainnya. "Sekali lagi kalian membuat Taeyong menangis, kalian akan mati di tanganku." Nada suara Jaehyun benar-benar dingin dan mematikan.

Jaehyun pun berjalan melewati anak-anak tidak berguna itu, tapi bukan menuju kelas, melainkan atap gedung sekolah.

Jaehyun meletakkan Taeyong dengan hati-hati di atas kursi kayu. Taeyong duduk, tapi kedua lengannya masih melingkari leher Jaehyun.

Jaehyun berjongkok di hadapannya, lalu perlahan menghapus air mata di wajah Taeyong.

Jaehyun tahu, tadi di depan pintu kamar mandi, anak kurang ajar bertubuh tinggi seperti tiang listrik itu memang hanya memegang pinggang Taeyong dari belakang, tapi… melihat Taeyong yang ketakutan… pasti masalahnya lebih dari _itu_ , lebih dari apa yang terlihat dari luar.

Jaehyun tidak tahu pasti apa yang membuat Taeyong ketakutan seperti itu. Ia yakin, pasti apa yang dilakukan oleh si tiang listrik tadi memicu sesuatu dalam diri Taeyong, misalnya saja… ingatan mengenai kejadian yang buruk di masa lalu.

"Taeyongie, maafkan aku." Jaehyun berkata pelan, kini meskipun air mata Taeyong telah kering, Jaehyun tetap mengusap wajah Taeyong dengan menggunakan jemari tangannya, membelai wajah Taeyong dengan lembut.

"A-aku… i-ingat du-dulu _hyung_ , hiks… a-ada… hiks…" Air mata Taeyong mulai mengalir lagi.

Jaehyun menarik kepala Taeyong ke dadanya, mendekapnya dengan erat. "Mulai sekarang, aku akan terus menjagamu, Taeyongie. Aku akan menghajar semua anak nakal yang mengganggumu."

Taeyong mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku, Taeyongie…."

Taeyong mengangguk. "Po-pokonya… Jaehyun _hyung_ harus selalu berada di sisiku."

"Hmmm." Jaehyun mengangguk.

Taeyong mengangkat wajahnya. "Janji?" Kedua matanya yang merah dan bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis, kini menatap Jaehyun dengan sorot penuh harap.

"Hmm. Janji."

Taeyong pun meraih jari kelingking Jaehyun, lalu mengaitkannya dengan kelingking miliknya. "Janji ya, _hyung_. Pokoknya _hyung_ harus selalu berada di sampingku." Taeyong kini nyengir lebar. Kedua matanya jadi memancarkan binar bahagia lagi, seperti biasanya, membuatnya terlihat semakin imut. Membuat Jaehyun jadi ingin selalu melindunginya. Ah, tapi Jaehyun hanya punya waktu 1 bulan.

Tidak apa-apa, selama 1 bulan ini, Jaehyun akan benar-benar melindungi Taeyong. Karena itu kan… memang tugasnya.

" _Hyuuuung_ …." Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dengan memelas, matanya entah kenapa jadi berkaca-kaca lagi.

"Aku kebelet banget pipis iniiii! Sakit tau, _hyung_! Sudah aku tahan terus daritadi!"

Jaehyun terkekeh. Taeyong mendelik kesal.

"Iiiih _hyung_ malah menertawakanku!"

"Hahaha, ayo…ayo, _hyung_ antar." Jaehyun mengangkat tubuh Taeyong, menggendongnya lagi, dengan posisi menyamping seperti tadi.

"Hyung! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Sudahlah! Biar cepat! Katanya kau sudah tidak tahan."

"I-iya juga sih." Taeyong hanya bisa terkekeh dengan wajah merah padam. Entahlah, ia sendiri juga bingung kenapa wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa panas. Mungkin malu karena ia terlalu blak-blakkan berbicara tentang buang air kecil. Atau…

Napas Taeyong tercekat. Jaehyun berlari sambil menggendongnya. Dan selama di perjalanan menuju toilet, Taeyong tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah Jaehyun dengan penuh kekaguman.

' _Jaehyun hyung benar-benar tampan! Apalagi dengan wajahnya yang penuh keringat seperti ini. Aku tidak keberatan digendong terus olehnya setiap hari. Hihihi.'_ Taeyong nyengir lebar.

" _Hyung,_ aku berat ya?"

"Iya. Kau berat sekali!"

"Huh! Biar saja!" Taeyong pura-pura kesal, tapi dalam hati ia senang, karena meskipun Jaehyun berkata tubuh Taeyong berat, Jaehyun tetap menggendong Taeyong sampai lantai bawah, bahkan sampai ke ruang kesehatan.

"Kita tidak ke kelas, _hyung_?" Taeyong kini duduk di atas salah satu ranjang pasien yang ada di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Tadi dokter sekolah mengizinkan mereka masuk karena Jaehyun berkata Taeyong hampir pingsan. Padahal kan, Taeyong tidak merasa dirinya akan hampir pingsan!

"Tidak usah. Kau tiduran saja di sini sampai bel pulang. Sebentar, aku belikan susu ya."

Tapi sebelum Jaehyun sempat beranjak pergi, Taeyong keburu mencengkram lengannya. "Tidak usah, _hyung_! Aku tidak mau _hyung_ pergi. Minta bu dokter membuatkanku teh hangat saja. Hehehe."

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Taeyong jadi semakin nempel pada Jaehyun. Saat di rumah, Taeyong ingin Jaehyun selalu berada di dekatnya. Bahkan ketika Taeyong sedang mandi sekalipun, Jaehyun harus menunggu Taeyong di kamar Taeyong, menunggu Taeyong sampai selesai!

Lalu, di malam hari, Taeyong memaksa Jaehyun untuk tidur di kamar Taeyong setelah selesai membacakan cerita. Jaehyun sebenarnya merasa keberatan ditempel terus oleh Taeyong, tapi ia masih merasa bersalah karena kemarin Taeyong menangis gara-gara ia lalai melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai _bodyguard_ hanya karena prinsipnya yang terlalu idealis. Padahal kan… tiap orang berbeda. Jaehyun tidak tahu masa lalu Taeyong seperti apa. Tidak seharusnya ia men- _judge_ Taeyong sebagai anak manja yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun sendiri.

" _Hyuuuung_ , tidur di sini ya ya ya? Aku tidak bisa tidur." Taeyong masih membujuk Jaehyun, mengedip-ngedipkan mata besarnya dengan penuh _aegyo_.

"Iya iya. Sebentar, aku bawa kasur gulung dulu."

"Tidur di kasur-ku saja, _hyuuung_! Luas kok. Ayo, sini." Taeyong menarik lengan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun pun hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, pasrah. Ya sudahlah, pikirnya.

Taeyong nyengir lebar sekali saat Jaehyun menuruti keinginannya. Ia menyelimuti tubuhnya dan juga Jaehyun dengan _bed cover_ bergambar Spongebob. Masih tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya Taeyong benar-benar senang.

"Mimpi yang indah ya, _hyung_." Taeyong tersenyum.

"Hmm, kau juga." Jaehyun membalikkan badannya, tidur menyamping, membelakangi Taeyong.

" _Hyung,_ dingin."

Jaehyun yang hampir saja terlelap, kini terpaksa mengangkat tubuhnya, duduk, siap berdiri untuk mengambil _remote_. "Aku akan menyalakan pemanas ruangan."

"Eh? Tidak usah, _hyung_! _Hyung_ kan bisa memelukku."

"Hah?"

Taeyong menarik Jaehyun agar Jaehyun kembali berbaring di sampingnya, lalu memeluk Jaehyun erat-erat dari samping.

" _Hyuuung_ , dingin."

Jaehyun menghembuskan napas pelan. Pada akhirnya, ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya jadi menghadap Taeyong, menarik Taeyong lebih dekat, dan memeluknya erat-erat.

' _Awas saja kalau setelah ini dia memintaku bernyanyi!'_ Jaehyun komat-kamit dalam hati.

Tapi untungnya Taeyong tidak meminta apapun lagi. Lama-lama, Jaehyun yang memang sudah merasa ngantuk sekali, akhirnya tertidur pulas.

Tadi Taeyong memang merasa kedinginan, tapi sekarang…ketika dipeluk oleh Jaehyun, ia merasa benar-benar kepanasan. Panas dan sesak.

Bukan hanya itu, jantungnya pun berdebar dengan sangat cepat. Ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana sensasinya. Yang pasti, ia senang sekali karena kini Jaehyun memeluknya sambil tertidur.

' _Lebih enak daripada memeluk guling. Hihihi.'_ Taeyong cekikikan pelan. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap wajah Jaehyun yang damai. _'Jaehyun hyung imut sekali kalau sedang tidur.'_ Taeyong menelusuri wajah tampan Jaehyun dengan ujung jari telunjuknya, pelan dan hati-hati mengusap bulu mata Jaehyun yang panjang, lalu turun ke hidungnya, sampai ke bibirnya yang agak terbuka.

' _Hyung memang sangat tampan! Hihihi.'_

10 menit, 30 menit, 2 jam, 3 jam, Taeyong belum juga bisa memejamkan matanya. Jantungnya juga masih berdebar-debar dengan terlalu cepat. Oke, fix! Sepertinya Taeyong akan segera terkena serangan jantung mendadak karena kini Jaehyun mengaitkan kakinya dengan kaki Taeyong, memeluk Taeyong dengan lebih erat, sebagaimana ia memeluk guling.

Pipi Taeyong menempel di dada Jaehyun. Wajahnya merah sekali karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat saat ini, apalagi kaki Jaehyun yang berotot kini sudah sepenuhnya memerangkap pinggul Taeyong, memeluknya dengan lebih erat lagi.

' _Huwaaaaa…. kenapa aku tiba-tiba_ _jadi_ _kebelet pipis lagi?!'_ Taeyong menjerit dalam hati. Bingung. Padahal tadi sebelumnya dia sama sekali tidak ingin kencing!

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Jaehyun terbangun karena teriakkan Taeyong.

"HYUNG, CEPAT KELUAR!"

"Hah?" Jaehyun mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"CEPAT KELUAR, HYUNG!" Taeyong bahkan sampai menendang Jaehyun.

"Iya-iya." Jaehyun heran kenapa Taeyong terlihat hampir menangis. Tubuhnya pun dibungkus rapat-rapat dengan selimut, masih terbaring di sisi ranjang, jauh dari Jaehyun.

"CEPAT, HYUNG!"

"Iyaaaa!" Jaehyun menggerutu dalam hati sambil berjalan keluar kamar Taeyong. _Dasar! Semalam manja minta ditemani tidur, eeeh di pagi buta seperti ini malah mengusirku! Sekarang pasti baru jam 4 atau jam 5!_ Jaehyun menguap lebar, berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya, dan langsung melanjutkan lagi tidurnya.

Sementara itu, di dalam kamarnya, Taeyong meraih telepon dan menghubungi salah satu _maid_ nya yang biasa mencuci pakaian. Ia berbisik di telepon. "Aku ngompol. Cepat datang ke sini dan ganti seprai-ku sekarang!"

Taeyong mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aku malu sekali, _eommaaaaaa!_ Untung Jaehyun _hyung_ tidak sadar! Untung aku ngompolnya saat Jaehyun _hyung_ tidak lagi memelukku! Huhuhu. Dan ini bukan sekedar ngompol biasa. Huwaaaaaaaa! Kenapa aku malah mimpi itu semalam?!"

.

.

.

Selama di perjalanan menuju sekolah, Jaehyun heran karena tidak biasanya Taeyong jadi pendiam seperti ini. Bahkan supir Taeyong pun sampai heran.

"Taeyongie, kau sakit?" Tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong menggeleng. Matanya masih menatap jalanan.

Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya. Apa ada yang salah? Jaehyun bingung. Tadi, saat sarapan pun, tumben sekali Taeyong tidak mau disuapi oleh Jaehyun, tapi oleh ibunya. Tentu saja ibunya senang sekali karena akhirnya Taeyong mau disuapi lagi olehnya.

"Kau marah padaku? Kenapa? Karena aku ngorok dan mengganggu tidurmu?" Jaehyun berbisik di telinga Taeyong.

Taeyong menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jaehyun, duduk di pinggir sekali, sampai kepalanya pun ia sandarkan di kaca mobil.

Jaehyun makin bingung dibuatnya. ' _Mungkin mood nya sedang buruk. Ya sudahlah.'_ Jaehyun pun pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur saja selama di perjalanan. Dasar Jaehyun tukang tidur!

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di gerbang sekolah dan turun dari mobil, Taeyong terlihat mengkerut. Ketakutan.

' _Apa karena anak yang kemarin?'_ Jaehyun menduga-duga.

Jaehyun memeluk pundak Taeyong dengan sebelah lengannya. "Ayo!" Bahasa tubuh dan nada bicara Jaehyun terkesan protektif.

Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan. Taeyong sepertinya sudah tidak terlihat ketakutan lagi, tapi… malu? Lho? Kenapa sekarang Taeyong malah tersipu malu?

"Taeyongiiiieee!"

Taeyong membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Winwinnniiiie!"

Begitu melihat sahabatnya, Winwin, yang baru saja datang, Taeyong pun langsung berlari meninggalkan Jaehyun, dan menarik tangan Winwin. "Jae _hyung_ duluan saja ke kelasnya! Aku mau bicara dengan Winwin." Taeyong berkata tanpa menatap Jaehyun.

"Oke." Jaehyun pun kembali berjalan. Ia tahu ia bisa mempercayakan Taeyong pada Winwin.

.

.

Taeyong baru masuk kelas tepat satu menit sebelum guru masuk.

"Dari mana saja?" Tanya Jaehyun.

"Ngobrol dengan Winwin." Taeyong berkata dengan agak ketus. Tidak biasanya. Dan, lagi-lagi… tanpa menatap mata Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengangkat pundaknya, _terserahlah_ , pikirnya. Lalu seperti biasa… tidur sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat, Winwin dan kekasihnya, Kun, datang ke kelas Taeyong dan Jaehyun.

"Taeyongiiie…. Ayo." Kun tersenyum, dan langsung menarik tangan Taeyong begitu saja.

"Mau ke mana? Kau tidak akan memakan bekal makan siangmu?" Tanya Jaehyun.

"Tidak lapar." Taeyong berkata pelan, lagi-lagi tanpa menatap Jaehyun. Kun menyeret Taeyong ke luar kelas, menyisakan Jaehyun yang bingung dengan sikap Taeyong yang aneh hari ini dan Winwin yang kini menatap Jaehyun dengan tajam.

"Jaehyun _hyung_ , kau sudah punya pacar?" Sorot mata Winwin benar-benar tajam menusuk.

"Hah?"

"Sudah punya atau belum?" Nada suara Winwin jadi tinggi, dan terdengar agak kesal.

Jaehyun mendengus. _Apa-apaan anak ini?!_

"Belum." Jawab Jaehyun jujur. Dia memang tidak pernah serius berpacaran. Dia bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir pacaran. Dunia nya yang penuh adrenalin dan risiko membuatnya tidak bisa menjalin hubungan yang serius. Bukan hanya itu saja sih alasannya. Jaehyun memang belum menemukan orang yang tepat saja di hatinya.

"Bagus!" Winwin nyengir lebar. "Menurut _hyung_ , Taeyong bisa jadi pacar yang baik tidak?"

Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya. Pertanyaan anak ini semakin aneh saja!

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Ya, bisa."

Taeyong memang sangat manja, terlalu manja! Tapi Taeyong sangat perhatian dan baik hati. Ia juga ceria. Senyumannya manis. Apapun yang ia lakukan akan terlihat imut. Jadi yaaa, Jaehyun pikir jawaban atas pertanyaan Winwin adalah "iya".

Winwin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. " _Hyung_ tahu tidak kenapa Taeyong tidak berani pergi ke toilet umum sendirian?"

Jaehyun ingat kejadian kemarin. "Karena ada yang menguntitnya dan mengintipnya?"

Winwin mendengus keras. Sorot matanya mengeras. "Lebih dari itu, _hyung_. Aku memberitahu _hyung_ rahasia ini karena…. _hyung_ orang kepercayaan Taeyong yang akan selalu melindunginya. Taeyong itu… tidak ingat detail kejadiannya. Dia memang hanya mengingat, ada paman-paman mesum yang selalu mengikutinya dan mengintipnya di toilet tempat latihan dance. Sejak kecil kami les _dance_ di tempat yang sama, bedanya… Taeyong mengambil ballet dan _modern dance_ , sedangkan aku tradisional _dance_. Saat kami kelas 7, mau naik ke kelas 8 beberapa bulan lagi, ada yang… menyakiti Taeyong di toilet tempat kami les _dance_. Untungnya saat itu aku dan beberapa temanku yang lain keburu datang dan menghajar paman mesum itu. Taeyong pingsan, dan… tidak ingat apapun mengenai apa yang terjadi hari itu. Amnesia sebagian, karena trauma."

Jaehyun menahan napasnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal dengan kuat di sisi tubuhnya. Rasanya detik ini juga ia ingin menghajar bajingan yang menyakiti Taeyong! Menghabisi nyawa bajingan itu sekalian!

"Bajingan itu…. apa dia…." Jaehyun bahkan tak sanggup berkata apakah bajingan itu memperkosa Taeyong!

Winwin menggeleng. "Dia hampir menodai Taeyong. Aku dan teman-temanku datang tepat waktu."

Jaehyun menggeram pelan. Bahkan jawaban Winwin masih belum bisa meredakan amarahnya!

Bagaimana bisa, ada orang yang ingin menyakiti Taeyong?! Taeyong yang lugu. Yang baik hati. Yang penuh semangat dan ceria. Yang senyumannya mampu membuat siapapun jadi ikut tersenyum.

"Dasar pedofil sakit jiwa!" Umpat Jaehyun tiba-tiba, membuat Winwin terlonjak kaget. "Di mana bajingan itu sekarang? Akan kuhabisi nyawanya!"

Jujur saja, Winwin agak takut melihat tatapan siap membunuh yang terpancar di mata Jaehyun saat ini.

Winwin menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya masih di penjara."

Jaehyun mendengus. Penjara saja tidak cukup! Bajingan itu sudah memberikan trauma yang mendalam bagi Taeyong! Meskipun Taeyong tidak ingat seluruh kejadiannya, tapi pastilah alam bawah sadarnya mengingat kejadian itu, dan efeknya Taeyong jadi takut pergi ke toilet umum sendirian, apalagi kalau ada orang asing yang menyentuhnya, bahkan hanya sentuhan ringan di pundak sekalipun!

Jaehyun marah sekali. Dan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan tugasnya sebagai _bodyguard_!

Jaehyun memang hanya baru beberapa hari mengenal Taeyong, tapi anehnya ia sudah terikat secara emosional dengan Taeyong secepat ini. Ia pikir, mungkin jiwa seorang " _hyung_ " muncul di dalam dirinya. Taeyong itu sangat mungil, imut, dan masih sangat muda. Jaehyun ingin melindunginya layaknya seorang kakak.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_ ke beberapa jam yang lalu, saat Winwin baru tiba di sekolah.

"Apaaaaaa sih Taeyongie? Tarik-tarik tanganku segala?" Winwin terkekeh.

"Ssstttt." Taeyong meminta Winwin memelankan suaranya. Taeyong dan Winwin kini berdiri di taman sekolah yang sepi.

Taeyong yang memang lebih pendek dari Winwin, kini berjinjit lalu berbisik di telinga Winwin. "Semalam aku mimpi basah."

"Kekekeke…." Winwin terkekeh.

"Dengan Jaehyun _hyung_." Lanjut Taeyong.

Winwin tersentak kaget. "OMONA! DENGAN KIM JE HA VERSI-MU ITU? YANG KAU BILANG JAUUUUH LEBIH KEREN DIBANDING JI CHANG WOOK AHJUSSI?"

"Sssstttt!" Taeyong membungkam mulut Winwin dengan telapak tangannya. Ia mengangguk pelan. Wajah dan telinganya merah padam.

"HAHAHAHA….. YA AMPUUUN! KOK? HAHAHA. KENAPA TIBA-TIBA? KAU SUKA PADANYA?"

Taeyong mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin?"

Winwin mengangguk sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Taeyong. "Tenang saja. Aku akan membantumu. Tapi, pertama-tama, kita harus tahu dulu doong Jaehyun _hyung_ sudah punya kekasih atau belum."

Taeyong memberenggut dengan sedih. "Sepertinya sudah. Aku sering lihat dia _chattingan_ di ponselnya terus-terusan. Aku sempat mengintip sedikit kemarin, dan nama orang yang _chat_ dengannya itu Yoona _Love_. Huhuhu. Nama pacarnya Yoona. Pasti se-cantik Yoona SNSD. Huhuhu…"

Winwin masih menepuk pundak Taeyong. "Sudaaah, pokoknya tenang saja. Aku akan cari tahu, dan… tentu saja aku akan membantumu."

.

.

 _Flashback_ tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, saat Jaehyun masih memakai seragam di kamarnya.

 _Yoona Lover : Hey, pig! Bagaimana penyamarannya? Ketahuan tidak kalau kau sebenarnya sudah TUA dan bukan ANAK 17 TAHUN? HAHAHAHA_

 _Yoona Lover : Coba mana kirimkan foto selfie mu yang pakai seragam! Nanti kan bisa kupakai untuk menakut-nakuti tikus._

"Sialan kau Seo Young Ho!" Jaehyun mengabaikan pesan sahabatnya, Johnny alias Seo Young Ho di Line.

"Apaan sih terus-terusan mengirimiku pesan dari kemarin! Mengganggu saja!"

"Nama yang dia simpan di kontak ponselku juga aneh begini! Yoona _Lover_? Cih! Sampai kiamat pun kau tidak akan mungkin bisa mendapatkan Yoona-mu itu, John! Mimpi saja sana!"

Jaehyun heran. Sahabatnya, Johnny, ngefans sekali dengan Yoona. Lalu, majikannya untuk sementara, Taeyong, ngefans sekali dengan Ji Chang Wook.

"Apa keren-nya sih kedua artis itu? Lebih keren juga aku!"

Ya, kemarin sore Taeyong salah lihat. Yang ada di ponsel Jaehyun bukan Yoona _Love_ , melainkan Yoona _Lover_ , alias Johnny.

.

.

 _To be continued._

.

 _Tell me what you think, please. Hahaha_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Jaehyun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laki-laki mungil berambut hitam dan bermata besar yang kini duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah serius, benar-benar serius memperhatikan guru yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas. Pikiran Jaehyun masih dipenuhi oleh cerita Winwin tentang Taeyong. Selama jam istirahat tadi, Winwin memang tak henti-hentinya bercerita tentang Taeyong. Mulai dari kejadian di masa lalu yang tidak mengenakkan, kejadian masa kecil yang lucu, sampai dengan hal apa saja yang disukai dan tidak disukai oleh Taeyong. Jaehyun tidak tahu mengapa Winwin memberinya banyak sekali informasi tentang Taeyong secara tiba-tiba seperti itu. Yah, mungkin saja karena Winwin tahu kalau saat ini Jaehyun-lah _bodyguard (plus maid)_ yang paling dekat dengan Taeyong, karena memang Taeyong nya juga sih yang nempel terus pada Jaehyun!

Tapi omong-omong, hari ini Taeyong memang sedikit aneh. Jaehyun jadi bingung sendiri dibuatnya. Sejak tadi pagi Taeyong tidak se-ceria dan se- _clingy_ biasanya.

Merasa terus diperhatikan, akhirnya Taeyong menoleh ke samping. Wajahnya langsung saja merona merah karena saat ini Jaehyun sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Jantung Taeyong berdebar tak karuan gara-gara sorot mata Jaehyun yang tajam namun juga sekaligus lembut, dan tidak usah ditanya lagi, tatapan Jaehyun itu benar-benar menghipnotis! Rasanya Taeyong sanggup melakukan apapun yang Jaehyun minta tiap kali Jaehyun memberinya tatapan seperti itu.

"Tumben _hyung_ tidak tidur?" Taeyong berbisik pelan.

"Kim Nam Joon _seonsangnim_ kan _killer_." Jawab Jaehyun sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan cuek.

Taeyong mengangguk. Memang sih, guru-guru lain akan membiarkan Jaehyun tidur selama pelajaran berlangsung, tapi tidak dengan wali kelas sekaligus guru Kimia mereka, Kim Nam Joon.

Taeyong kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada pelajaran. Tapi, ia jadi _nervous_ karena Jaehyun masih saja menatapnya!

Taeyong curi-curi pandang, melirik diam-diam ke arah Jaehyun. Yang dilirik malah semakin memajukan wajahnya mendekati Taeyong, dan tentunya masih menatap Taeyong dengan intens!

Taeyong menundukkan kepalanya, pura-pura mencatat padahal ia tidak tahu apa yang ia tulis! Poni-nya menutupi kening dan sebagian matanya, membuatnya agak tersembunyi dari Jaehyun. Yaa setidaknya Jaehyun tidak akan bisa melihat sorot gugup yang terpancar di mata Taeyong saat ini.

Tapi, tanpa Taeyong duga, Jaehyun malah menyibakkan poni Taeyong perlahan, merapikannya, hingga tak ada lagi poni yang menutupi mata.

Mulut Taeyong terbuka sedikit, kaget, dan tentu saja jadi semakin gugup. Jantungnya berdetak lebih menggila lagi. Jemari Jaehyun yang menyentuh pelipis dan pipinya meninggalkan jejak panas yang membara, membuat wajah Taeyong semakin merah.

Taeyong masih menunduk, dan Jaehyun masih menatapnya.

" _Hyung_ , berhenti melihatku!" Bisik Taeyong pelan, lalu langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan senyuman, karena ia senang sekali saat Jaehyun merapikan poninya barusan. Berdebar-debar, tapi senang.

"Aku sedang mengawasimu." Jaehyun menjawab dengan pelan juga, tapi suaranya yang berat dan dalam terdengar lebih keras dibanding cicitan Taeyong.

"Saat istirahat tadi, kau makan apa, Taeyongie? Bekal makan siangmu sama sekali tidak kau sentuh."

"Kun memberiku cokelat."

"Apa dia menyuapimu?" Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya.

Taeyong langsung menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Aku hanya disuapi kalau makan makanan berat."

Jaehyun ingin bertanya apa alasan yang menyebabkan Taeyong harus selalu disuapi. Pasti ada alasannya. Tapi Jaehyun memutuskan, saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti, bagaimana kalau kita makan _cheesecake_ dan es krim? Lalu… ramen?" Entah apa yang merasuki Jaehyun saat ini, tapi mulutnya langsung berkata demikian saat ia menyimpulkan bahwa Taeyong terlalu kurus. Benar-benar terlalu _skinny_.

Taeyong mengangguk sambil nyengir lebar. "Ayo, _hyung!_ Aaah, aku jadi tidak sabar! Hehehe."

Jaehyun balas tersenyum, karena kini Taeyong sudah kembali ceria seperti biasanya _. Ah, jadi kuncinya makanan ya?_ Tebak Jaehyun sok tahu.

 _Ya ampuuun, Jaehyun hyung mengajakku kencan! Kyaaaa. Oke, oke, tenangkan dirimu Lee Taeyong!_ Taeyong memerintahkan jiwa _fan-boy_ nya – yang memang sudah sangat ngefans pada sosok Jaehyun sejak pertama kali melihatnya bertindak sok pahlawan dengan menyelamatkan dompet ibu-ibu yang kecopetan – untuk tenang. Ia mengatur napasnya selama beberapa saat, tarik, hembuskan, tarik, hembuskan. Dadanya kembang kempis, mulutnya mengerucut imut, membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu di mata Jaehyun.

Jaehyun terkekeh. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Makanan?"

Taeyong menggeleng sambil tersenyum malu-malu. _Aku memikirkanmu, Jaehyun_ _hyung._ Batinnya.

Jaehyun kembali menyibakkan helaian rambut yang menutupi mata Taeyong. Napas Taeyong tercekat. Matanya turun, menatap bibir Jaehyun yang sekarang jaraknya dekat sekali dengannya.

"Poni-mu sudah terlalu panjang, Taeyongie."

Taeyong tidak menjawab, masih terdiam kaku sambil mengagumi wajah Jaehyun.

"Setelah makan nanti, bagaimana kalau kita ke salon? Kita rapikan ponimu, dan… pernah mengecat rambutmu tidak? Menurutku, kau akan terlihat manis dengan warna abu-abu. Sekolah ini juga membolehkan muridnya untuk mengecat rambut kan? Aku ingin mengembalikan warna rambutku jadi cokelat terang lagi, cokelat ini terlalu gelap."

Bila biasanya Taeyong lah yang nyerocos panjang lebar, maka kini mulut Jaehyun tak bisa dihentikan. Jaehyun sendiri bingung kenapa ia terus mengoceh seperti ini.

"Abu-abu… apa tidak aneh, _hyung_? Kalau cokelat saja, bagaimana? Sama seperi _hyung_?"

"Hmmm, cokelat? Sepertinya cocok juga. Atau mau pirang dengan _shade pink_ seperti Winwin?"

Taeyong mendengus lalu terkekeh. "Nanti aku jadi terlihat seperti _ice cream_ juga doong." Suara tawa Taeyong terlalu keras, membuat pak guru menatap galak ke arahnya.

"Lee Taeyong, jangan mengobrol terus! Kerjakan soal di halaman 11, lalu maju ke depan!"

Mulut Taeyong menganga. "Mati aku!" Gumamnya lemas.

"Sini." Jaehyun merebut buku Taeyong dan mengerjakan soalnya. Padahal Jaehyun sendiri punya bukunya, tapi terlalu malas untuk mengeluarkan buku miliknya dari dalam tas!

"Ini sih gampang." Jaehyun mengerjakan soal struktur atom itu dengan singkat.

Taeyong bertepuk tangan pelan sambil nyengir lebar. "Waaah, _hyung_ , kau pintar sekali!"

Jaehyun yang merasa besar kepala hanya terkekeh senang karena pujian Taeyong. Ia mendorong pundak Taeyong pelan. "Ayo sana maju ke depan kelas."

Taeyong pun mengangguk, lalu mulai berjalan ke papan tulis, mengerjakan soal-soalnya dengan penuh percaya diri. Tapi….

"Lee Taeyong, makanya jangan ngobrol terus! Semua jawabannya salah!" Pak Guru Nam Joon berkacak pinggang.

"Hah? Salah?" Taeyong hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan bingung. Sementara itu, Jaehyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buku, menghindari tatapan kesal Taeyong.

"Dasar! _Hyung_ mau mengerjaiku ya?! Huh! Aku jadi dimarahi pak guru!" Taeyong berkata dengan ketus sambil menyilangkan lengan di depan dada begitu ia kembali duduk di samping Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengintip dari balik buku. "Hehehe, ternyata salah ya."

"Pokoknya _hyung_ harus membelikanku banyak sekali kue dan es krim! Terus, selain ramen, aku juga mau takoyaki dan okonomiyaki!"

"Hahaha, baiklah."

.

.

.

Tapi janji tinggalah janji.

Sepulang sekolah, Jaehyun tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya untuk mentraktir Taeyong makan, dan menemani Taeyong mengecat rambutnya, karena tiba-tiba saja salah satu anak buahnya mengiriminya pesan, mengatakan bahwa Yuta datang ke markas persembunyian Jaehyun yang sementara.

Taeyong tentu saja merasa sangat kesal. Jaehyun mengatakan padanya kalau temannya dari Jepang datang. Jaehyun tidak bohong. Yuta memang anak pemimpin yakuza dari Jepang. Yaa meskipun Jaehyun tidak memberitahu Taeyong siapa nama temannya itu.

Jaehyun tidak tahu, saat ini, di dalam mobil, Taeyong benar-benar kesal sekali padanya. "Membatalkan janji seenaknya saja! Huh!" Taeyong tak henti-hentinya menggerutu. Wajahnya ditekuk. Alisnya mengkerut. Bibirnya mengerucut. Ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar menyedihkan!

Supir pribadi Taeyong hanya menanggapi dengan seulas senyum pengertian. "Jung Jaehyun?"

Taeyong terkejut. "Bagaimana _ahjussi_ bisa tahu?"

Supir pribadi Taeyong terkekeh sambil menatap Taeyong lewat kaca spion sekilas sebelum kembali konsentrasi menyetir. "Tuan muda jadi terlihat lebih ceria semenjak Jaehyun menjadi _bodyguard_ tuan muda. Saya hanya menduga, mungkin janji yang dimaksud adalah janji dengan Jaehyun, soalnya sekarang Jaehyun tidak ikut pulang, dan kalaupun tuan muda punya janji dengan tuan muda Winwin tapi tuan muda Winwin membatalkan janjinya maka tuan muda akan langsung marah-marah, bukannya merasa sedih seperti sekarang ini."

" _Ahjussi…_." Taeyong merasa sangat terharu karena supir pribadinya ternyata selama ini memperhatikannya, sehingga bisa tahu sampai sejauh ini.

Taeyong menghempaskan punggungnya di jok belakang, memejamkan mata sebentar, lalu meraih ponselnya dan mengetik pesan untuk winwin.

 _Winwinnie, aku merasa sangat sediih :(( Tadinya kami akan makan ramen, takoyaki, okonomiyaki, es krim, lalu memotong poniku dan mengecat rambutku. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Jaehyun_ hyung _harus menemui temannya yang baru datang dari Jepang. Sepertinya yang Jaehyun hyung maksud dengan temannya itu adalah Yoona yang ada di ponselnya. Huhuhu :((_

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di markas persembunyian sementara Jaehyun dan anak buahnya.

" _Hyung-nim_." Keenam anak buah Jaehyun langsung membungkukkan badan dengan hormat, menyapa Jaehyun begitu Jaehyun tiba.

Jaehyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sejujurnya, ia tidak pernah merekrut ataupun menginginkan mereka menjadi anak buahnya. Mereka sendirilah yang dengan sukarela mengikuti Jaehyun ke manapun Jaehyun pergi.

Empat dari mereka dulunya anak buah ayahnya Jaehyun di New York, yang hampir saja dibunuh oleh ayahnya gara-gara gagal melakukan misi, tentu saja misi penting bagi ayahnya, tapi misi kotor bagi Jaehyun yang memang tidak pernah menyukai "dunia" ayahnya yang sejak dulu dipaksakan harus menjadi "dunia" Jaehyun juga. Saat itu, Jaehyun menyelamatkan mereka, membuat mereka selamat dari ambang kematian. Dan sejak saat itu, mereka selalu melindungi Jaehyun ke manapun Jaehyun "melarikan diri", meskipun Jaehyun tidak pernah memintanya.

Sedangkan 2 orang lagi ditemui Jaehyun dalam pelarian dan persembunyiannya. Jaehyun yang memang tanpa sadar sering bersikap sok pahlawan, menyelamatkan mereka dari serangan komplotan penjahat yang hendak merampok dan membunuh mereka. Kedua orang ini berbeda dari keempat anak buah Jaehyun yang lain, yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan dunia underground dan adu fisik. Kedua orang ini adalah "koki" sekaligus "ibu" di kelompok kecil Jaehyun. Mereka juga tidak selalu mengikuti Jaehyun ke manapun, karena mereka memiliki pekerjaan di Seoul. Tapi tanpa Jaehyun minta, mereka berdualah yang sering menyuplai kebutuhan hidup Jaehyun dan anak buahnya, di saat Jaehyun kekurangan.

Dalam pelariannya selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, Jaehyun memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dengan melakukan berbagai hal yang menantang adrenalin. Mulai dari instruktur _sky diving_ , konsultan detektif (karena kemampuan analisisnya yang bagus, dan ia mengenal beberapa detektif yang sejak dulu terus saja memintanya untuk bekerja sama, tanpa tahu bahwa sebenarnya ayah Jaehyun sendiri adalah salah satu mafia terkuat), pembalap (meskipun sangat jarang, karena ayahnya biasanya mulai mencari keberadaannya di arena balap karena balap mobil adalah hobi Jaehyun sejak dulu), sampai menjadi seorang _con man_ yang mencuri uang para konglomerat, ahli politik, dan pebisnis kotor, orang-orang setipe ayahnya.

Jaehyun memiliki misi penting yang berkaitan dengan kematian ibunya. Ia tahu, ibunya meninggal karena kanker darah. Tapi sejak dulu, ia selalu mencurigai ada sesuatu di baliknya, di balik kematian ibunya yang tiba-tiba. Mengapa ibunya tiba-tiba meninggal di saat kondisi ibunya sedang sehat, bahkan dokter pribadi keluarga mereka saja memuji daya juang ibunya untuk tetap hidup, dan mengatakan bahwa kondisinya stabil. Lima atau tujuh tahun ke depan, ibunya masih akan tetap hidup bila keadaannya terus baik seperti saat itu. Tapi kenapa, tepat 2 hari setelah sang dokter berkata demikian, ibunya ditemukan tewas di tempat tidur?!

Memang tidak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan, tapi ada sesuatu yang ganjil, Jaehyun bisa merasakannya. Jaehyun ingin melakukan autopsi, tapi ayahnya melarangnya dengan keras. Dan ditambah lagi, dokter pribadi keluarga mereka menghilang secara misterius.

Delapan tahun lalu, di saat Jaehyun menangisi kematian ibunya, ayahnya dengan kejamnya justru malah sibuk mengurusi asset ibunya yang saat itu otomatis jatuh ke tangan ayahnya, dan mengejar sisa asset yang tertahan oleh keluarga ibunya di Jepang.

Jaehyun yang sejak dulu memang membenci ayahnya, jadi semakin membencinya semenjak ibu Jaehyun meninggal. Ia berusaha keras menguak misteri kematian ibunya, tapi tak pernah menemukan petunjuk apapun, hingga 3 tahun yang lalu, ketika kakak laki-lakinya, Jung Yunho, terbunuh, saat itulah Jaehyun mulai melihat beberapa keterkaitan antara kematian ibunya dan juga kakaknya.

Alasan Jaehyun melarikan diri dan bersembunyi dari ayahnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah demi menyelidiki kematian ibu dan kakaknya. Tentu saja, terdapat banyak alasan lain yang menyertai, seperti kebencian Jaehyun pada ayahnya dan dunia di mana ia dipaksa untuk hidup, tapi tetap saja… alasan sebenarnya adalah karena kematian ibu dan kakaknya.

Jaehyun mencurigai keterlibatan ayahnya dalam kematian ibunya, meski tidak dengan kematian kakaknya. Jaehyun tahu ayahnya menyembunyikan banyak sekali rahasia gelap. Oleh karena itulah, Jaehyun mulai menyelidikinya di sana –sini, mulai dari rekan bisnis ayahnya sampai musuh-musuh ayahnya yang tersebar banyak sekali di seluruh penjuru dunia.

"Jaehyun? Jaehyunnie?" Yuta mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan wajah Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengerjap. Rupanya sejak tadi ia melamun. "Seharusnya kau sembuhkan dulu lukamu, Nakamoto." Jaehyun menggertakan giginya sambil menatap Yuta dengan tajam.

Yuta terkekeh dan mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Luka seperti ini sih… kecil."

Jaehyun menatap Yuta dengan galak. "Kau hampir mati, Nakamoto!"

Yuta mengangkat bahu lagi dengan cuek. "Setidaknya aku akan mati bahagia karena menyelamatkan pahlawanku."

Jaehyun menghela napas. "Sudah kukatakan, aku bukan pahlawanmu."

Yuta nyengir, menyikut pinggang Jaehyun pelan. "Kalau kau bukan pahlawanku yang menyelamatkanku dari kekejaman kakak tiriku, dan membantuku mewarisi kekuasaan ayahku, lantas apa Jung? Anak bandel yang sok ikut campur urusan orang?"

Jaehyun tersenyum tipis. "Ada kabar apa? Aku tahu kau tidak akan datang kemari kalau tidak ada hal penting."

Yuta terkekeh pelan. "Bulan lalu, aku datang ke Bangkok hanya untuk liburan, yaah meski berujung pada perkelahian. Sekarang juga sama, Jay."

Jaehyun mendengus. "Ini Seoul, Yuta. Bukan Bangkok. Tidak ada Chittaphon di Seoul. Cepat katakan ada apa! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Taeyong pasti menungguku."

Tawa Yuta semakin keras. "Astaga! Jadi benar apa kata Johnny? Kau, si dingin dan si super sibuk Jay Jung, kini semakin sibuk karena menyamar sebagai anak SMA dan menjadi _baby sitter_ seorang anak manja yang polos? Hahahaha…."

Jaehyun mendelik kesal. Yuta hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa keras.

Jaehyun menghela napas. Menunggu salah satu teman baiknya ini untuk kembali "normal" sebelum bicara, meski Jaehyun yakin, pewaris Yakuza terkuat di Osaka ini tidak pernah normal!

Yuta memanggil salah satu anak buahnya yang ikut serta ke Seoul. Jaehyun mengernyit heran saat anak buah Yuta menyerahkan selembar amplop cokelat besar.

"Kau memintaku untuk menyelidiki keluarga bibimu yang tinggal di Tokyo kan? Ini beberapa dokumen penting yang kutemukan."

Jaehyun mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. "Kau kan bisa menyuruh anak buahmu untuk menyerahkan ini padaku, Yuta. Atau…lewat email?" Jujur saja, Jaehyun sangat tersentuh dengan kebaikan Yuta, dan sekaligus merasa tidak enak karena terus-terusan merepotkannya seperti ini.

"E-mail sekarang ini sangat rawan, Jae. Meskipun identitasmu palsu, kita tidak akan bisa menjamin kerahasiaannya. Dan dokumen ini terlalu penting untuk dititipkan pada anak buahku begitu saja." Yuta menepuk-nepuk pundak Jaehyun. "Sama seperti yang kukatakan tempo lalu, Jae. Ayahmu mungkin memang seorang monster, tapi dia tidak mungkin mencelakai ibumu, ataupun kakakmu, apalagi dirimu. Bukalah amplop itu, ada sesuatu yang selama ini kita cari."

Kedua mata Jaehyun membulat sempurna saat melihat foto seseorang yang selama 8 tahun ini dicarinya! "Dokter Song!"

Yuta mengangguk. "Bibimu menyembunyikannya dengan baik."

Jaehyun mengepalkan jemari tangannya dengan kuat. Ia selalu tahu, ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan keluarga besar ibunya di Jepang, tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan benang penting yang membuat segalanya terhubung. Dan sekarang ia tahu, bibinya menyembunyikan dokter pribadi keluarganya yang dulu, dokter Song Mino.

Yuta meremas pundak Jaehyun. "Aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk mengawasinya 24 jam. Karena, rasanya aneh, tiba-tiba membiarkan orang yang selama 8 tahun ini disembunyikannya muncul begitu saja. Bibimu pasti merencanakan sesuatu, lagi. Bagaimana kalau kau kembali ke New York, Jae? Kau mungkin memang membenci ayahmu, tapi setidaknya kau akan aman berada di sana."

Sorot mata Jaehyun mengeras. "Bibiku mengincar asset ibuku, dan harta ibuku yang tersembunyi entah di mana. Begitupula dengan ayahku. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai ayahku."

Yuta hanya bisa menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, tinggalah bersamaku selama beberapa waktu. Aku.. mencemaskan keselamatanmu, Jay."

Sorot mata Jaehyun melembut. Ia tersenyum tipis pada Yuta. "Thanks, Yu, tapi… aku tidak bisa pergi ke Osaka sekarang. Tunggulah 1 minggu lagi. Selama 1 minggu ini, tolong awasi dokter Song, bibiku, dan keluarga ibuku di Jepang."

Yuta terkekeh, matanya mengerling jahil. "Karena Taeyong?"

Jaehyun mengangkat bahu. "Bayarannya bagus. Aku juga aman berada di sana. Tidak ada musuh yang memata-mataiku, dan ayahku tidak akan pernah menduga kali ini aku menyamar menjadi seorang bodyguard sekaligus anak SMA."

Yuta menepuk pundak Jaehyun. "Baiklah. Yang penting kau bahagia, Jay."

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku bahagia. Aku bilang, bayarannya bagus, aku dibayar per-minggu, aku tidak bisa pergi sekarang, dan…." Kata –kata Jaehyun terputus karena bunyi notifikasi Line di ponselnya. Rupanya Taeyong mengiriminya pesan!

 _Taeyong the spoiled brat kid : Aku makan buanyaaaaak sekali kue dan es krim bersama Winwin dan Kun! Aku juga mengecat rambutku menjadi abu-abu muda, eh… silver ya kelihatannya? Pokoknya hyung juga harus mengecat rambut hyung sebelum pulang ke rumah! Cat pirang, oke? Jangan cokelat muda! Pokoknya harus pirang! Aku tidak mau tahu! Hyung sudah membatalkan janji hyung, jadi hyung harus menurut, dan… belikan pizza dengan banyak keju untukku malam ini! Cepat pulang ya, hyung._

Jaehyun terkekeh membaca pesan imut Taeyong. Tanpa ia duga, Yuta mengintip di balik bahunya.

"Kau menamainya _the spoiled brat kid_ , tapi kesannya seperti _the lovely and cutest kid_. Lihat betapa lebarnya senyummu, Jay!" Yuta menggoda Jaehyun dengan cengirannya yang jahil.

"Diam kau, Nakamoto! Sekarang bantu aku mengecat rambutku jadi pirang!"

Yuta terbahak-bahak. " _Whipped!_ Tunggu sampai aku menceritakan ini pada Johnny!" Yuta terus-terusan meledek Jaehyun, tapi tanpa diminta dua kali… Yuta langsung menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengantar Jaehyun ke salon, dan tentu saja membayar biaya cat rambut Jaehyun.

Yuta itu memang menyebalkan, tapi ia juga sangat perhatian.

.

.

.

Satu minggu ya? Jaehyun menghela napas berat.

Awalnya ia ingin tinggal selama satu bulan di samping Taeyong. Tapi, apa boleh buat, misinya untuk mengungkap kematian ibunya dan juga kakaknya lebih penting.

Jaehyun mengusap rambut pirangnya dengan gugup. Ia jadi terlihat jauh lebih muda dengan warna rambut ini.

"Kenapa harus pirang sih? Terlalu mencolok!" Jaehyun menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah Taeyong.

Saat kepala pelayan keluarga Lee, tuan Lay, membukakan pintu, alangkah terkejutnya ia. "Jaehyun? Wow! Kau terlihat sangat tampan seperti model! Kenapa kau dan tuan Taeyong tiba-tiba mengecat rambut?"

Jaehyun terkekeh. Ia tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Lay _ahjussi_ , apa itu Jaehyun _hyung_?" Terdengar suara Taeyong dari dalam. Sepertinya Taeyong sedang nonton TV di bawah.

"Iya, Tuan muda." Jawab Lay.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar derap langkah kaki, nampaknya Taeyong berlari, diikuti oleh derap langkah kaki lain dan teriakan Nyonya Lee. "Taeyong~ah, jangan lari-lari! _Eomma_ kan sedang menyuapimu!"

" _Hyung_ , kau mengecat ram- …. ya ampuuuun! _Hyung_ cocok sekali dengan rambut pirang!" Taeyong melompat-lompat kecil dengan penuh semangat sambil berjalan mendekati Jaehyun, lalu mengamatinya lekat-lekat dari berbagai sudut.

Sementara itu, Jaehyun terpaku. Matanya hanya bisa berkedip-kedip dengan bodohnya. "Taeyongie? Kau… terlihat…."

Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aneh ya? Kenapa aku tidak bisa se-keren _hyung_ sih? Hyung terlihat sangat tampan dengan warna rambut baru, tapi aku malah terlihat aneh! Aku memilih warna abu, hampir putih ini karena _hyung_ yang menyarankan saat di kelas tadi, tapi malah jadi begini. Aku jadi terlihat seperti hantu!"

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Kau… cantik."

Taeyong semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, matanya sayu, terlihat sangat sedih. "Tidak usah pura-pura memujiku, _hyung_. Winwin saja bilang… aku terlihat aneh. Besok aku mengecatnya lagi jadi hitam saja."

"Aku tidak pura-pura, Taeyongie, kau memang terlihat lebih imut dan cantik." Sorot mata Jaehyun yang serius membuat degup jantung Taeyong jadi menggila. Wajah Taeyong merah sekali seperti kepiting rebus, sama halnya dengan Jaehyun yang baru menyadari apa yang barusan tanpa sadar ia katakan!

Tuan Lay berdehem pelan sambil tersenyum penuh arti, sepertinya hendak mengatakan sesuatu untuk menggoda Jaehyun dan Taeyong, tapi Nyonya Lee keburu datang sambil ngomel-ngomel.

"Taeyongie, makan malam-mu kan belum selesai. Ayo, habiskan dulu, lalu… Ya Tuhan! Ini Jaehyun?" Sama seperti reaksi Lay, malah lebih heboh, karena kini Nyonya Lee meraba pipi dan lengan Jaehyun sambil menatapnya tak percaya.

"Jung Jaehyun?" Nyonya Lee bertanya lagi.

Jaehyun mengangguk.

"Kau tampan sekali! Jadi terlihat berbeda! Maksudku, dulu juga kau tampan dengan rambut cokelat, tapi rambut pirang membuatmu terlihat seperti idola dan aktor di TV yang sangat Taeyongie sukai. Astaga! Pantas saja anakku memilihmu untuk jadi _bodyguard_ nya. Kau terlalu tampan untuk jadi _bodyguard,_ Jaehyun! Bagaimana kalau kau sekalian bekerja sebagai model saja untuk perusahaanku?

"Eommaaaaa!" Rengekkan Taeyong memotong ocehan Nyonya Lee. "Aku tidak mau Jaehyun _hyung_ jadi model! Nanti jadi banyak fans-nya! Pokoknya Jaehyun _hyung_ hanya boleh jadi _bodyguard_ -ku! Hanya boleh terus berada di sisiku! "

"Hahahaha…." Nyonya Lee dan kepala pelayan Lay tertawa keras. Sementara itu Jaehyun terkekeh, masih agak terpesona dengan penampilan baru Taeyong. Siapa yang mengira, si anak manja ini bisa terlihat cantik seperti sekarang ini dengan rambut silver nya?!

Taeyong nyengir, malu, ketahuan kalau dirinya terlalu terobsesi dengan Jaehyun. Ditambah lagi dengan tatapan intens Jaehyun padanya saat ini, membuat jantungnya jadi tambah berdebar!

Satu minggu. Jaehyun akan berusaha menjadi _bodyguard_ yang baik selama 1 minggu ini untuk Taeyong. Jaehyun akan berusaha untuk tidak ngomel dan membantah perintah Taeyong, meskipun pasti rasanya sangat sulit! Jaehyun itu terbiasa memerintah, bukan diperintah!

Jaehyun akan mengajari Taeyong beladiri juga, yaa setidaknya untuk menjaga diri sendiri bila ada yang ingin menyentuh Taeyong tanpa izin, seperti kakak kelasnya yang _pervert_ waktu itu.

Semoga setelah Jaehyun pergi secara tiba-tiba nanti, Taeyong akan menemukan pengganti dirinya. Yang bisa menjaga Taeyong lebih baik. Yang bisa menuruti perintah Taeyong tanpa membantah sedikitpun.

.

.

 _To be continued._

 _._

Huhuhu, nanti Senin udah mulai masuk sekolah lagi. :(((((

Kenapa liburannya nggak kerasaaaaa?

Padahal masih pengen nonton-makan-tidur-fangirling tiap hari! :(

Gak janji kapan bisa lanjutin ini yaa.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"Jaehyun _hyung_ , ayo kita _selca_!" Taeyong menarik Jaehyun mendekat, melingkarkan sebelah lengan di pundak Jaehyun, lalu kepalanya dimiringkan sampai membuat sisi kepala mereka berdempetan. " _Say kimchee…._ "

Jaehyun yang terkejut tentu saja tidak sempat tersenyum. Di foto itu ia juga malah menoleh ke arah Taeyong.

"Lagi, _hyung_! Lihat ke kamera dan senyum doong, _hyung_! Aku mau memamerkan rambut baru _hyung_ pada Winwin dan Kun." Taeyong mengarahkan ponselnya lagi di hadapan wajah mereka, dengan posisi yang menurutnya akan terlihat bagus, membuat wajahnya jadi terlihat tirus, padahal kan wajah Taeyong memang sudah tirus! Tubuhnya saja terlalu kurus!

" _Hyung_ yang pegang doong, biar wajahku tidak kelihatan _chubby_. _Angle_ nya juga ubah, agak menyamping. Hehehe."

Jaehyun mendecakkan lidahnya. "Dasar!" Lalu meraih ponsel Taeyong. "Sudah pakai _timer_?"

Taeyong mengangguk. "Sudah."

"Oke."

Taeyong terkejut karena kini Jaehyun lah yang melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di pundak Taeyong. " _Say cheese…._ "

" _Cheese…._ " Taeyong ternyata masih sanggup menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya meskipun saat ini dadanya _mengap-mengap_ , kesulitan bernapas.

Jaehyun mengambil beberapa foto lagi, Taeyong membentuk tanda _peace_ dengan jarinya. Di foto berikutnya, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jaehyun, dan sebelah lengan Jaehyun melingkari kepalanya. Sentuhan Jaehyun yang ringan namun terkesan protektif di kepala Taeyong itu membuat Taeyong berdebar senang.

"Coba lihat dulu hasilnya, _hyung_." Taeyong bersemangat sekali melihat hasil foto mereka. "Hihihi, yang ini lucu. Ini juga. Ah, akunya jelek di sini. Hapus! Yang ini _hyung_ nya _merem_ , tapi akunya bagus. Ini, yang ini oke _banget_ _hyung_! Ayo, lagi… lagi…." Taeyong mengabaikan drama favoritnya yang sedang tayang di TV, _Legend of Blue Sea_. Ia lebih memilih _selca_ bersama Jaehyun.

" _Hyung_ senyum seperti di foto ini lagi ya. Yang kelihatan _dimples_ nya." Taeyong mulai merapatkan lagi tubuhnya ke tubuh Jaehyun yang masih bersandar dengan santai di sofa, dan kali ini dia sendirilah yang memegang ponselnya.

"Kita pakai _filter_ di _Snow app_ yuk _hyung_! Hihihi, pasti lucu deh!" Taeyong memekik girang. Jaehyun hanya menghela napas, tapi kemudian mengangguk, menurut. Ia kan sudah janji, akan menuruti Taeyong selama seminggu ini, sebelum ia pergi. Atau lebih tepatnya… menghilang.

Karena kalau ia menggunakan kata pergi, akan ada kata pulang / kembali, sehingga ada kemungkinan nanti ia akan kembali. Tapi kalau menghilang, ya sudah. Hilang begitu saja.

Lagipula sejak awal tempatnya memang bukan di sini.

.

.

.

Taeyong merasa sikap Jaehyun padanya berubah jadi lebih manis. Entahlah, mungkin hanya khayalannya saja, tapi ia merasa Jaehyun jadi lebih memperhatikannya dan tidak pernah membangkang lagi seperti dulu, apalagi menggerutu kesal tiap kali Taeyong meminta ini itu. Ya memang sih, Jaehyun terkadang masih tidak mau menuruti semua keinginan Taeyong, misalnya saja, ketika Taeyong memintanya membawakan es krim dan cokelat ke kamarnya sehabis mengerjakan PR bersama. Saat itu Jaehyun malah ngomel-ngomel panjang lebar, berkata kalau makan cokelat dan es krim di malam hari tidak baik untuk kesehatan gigi.

Tapi selain itu, Jaehyun benar-benar bersikap manis. Sekarang, tanpa diminta pun, Jaehyun pasti akan otomatis langsung menyuapi Taeyong saat jam makan Taeyong tiba. Jaehyun juga akan menemaninya seharian di dalam kamar sambil mengerjakan PR, atau nonton TV, atau baca komik, atau hanya sekedar tidur siang. Pokoknya, Jaehyun sama sekali tidak pernah lepas dari pandangan Taeyong selama 24 jam, seperti yang selama ini selalu Taeyong inginkan! Yaa kecuali di saat mereka harus ke toilet / kamar mandi.

Jaehyun juga masih sering tidur di kamar Taeyong, tapi kali ini di kasur yang terpisah. Nyonya Lee sengaja meminta para pelayan untuk menambah satu ranjang di kamar Taeyong, karena Taeyong yang memintanya. Sebenarnya Taeyong ingin sekali tidur berdampingan dengan Jaehyun seperti waktu itu, tapi ia masih sayang nyawanya, tidak mau mati muda karena sesak napas atau serangan jantung mendadak!

Taeyong juga tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan Jaehyun. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia ngompol plus plus lagi? Kan gawat! Jaehyun pasti akan jadi jijik padanya. Taeyong kan tidak bisa mengontrol "mimpi"-nya, tapi setidaknya ia bisa mengontrol "pemicu"-nya. Memeluk Jaehyun dan menatap Jaehyun dari dekat adalah salah satu pemicu terkuat. Pemicu lainnya adalah… bibir Jaehyun! Taeyong tidak boleh menatap bibir Jaehyun sebelum tidur, karena ia pasti jadi membayangkan yang iya-iya!

Taeyong terkikik geli menatap deretan pesan masuk dari Winwin dan Kun begitu ia selesai mengganti _profile picture_ semua akun sosial media-nya dengan foto _selca_ nya bersama Jaehyun. Di foto itu, mereka berdua tersenyum lebar sekali, dengan kepala Taeyong yang bersandar di pundak Jaehyun, dan kepala Jaehyun di kepala Taeyong.

Taeyong bergulingan ke sana-kemari di atas kasurnya, masih sambil terkikik dan membalas pesan winkun. Taeyong memang tidak punya banyak teman. Hanya Winwin dan Kun lah teman dekatnya. Sejak dulu, teman-teman di sekolahnya merasa segan mendekati Taeyong karena selalu banyak _bodyguard_ di sekelilingnya.

"Jaehyun _hyung_ kok lama sekali ya?" Taeyong heran, karena ini sudah waktunya tidur, tapi Jaehyun masih berada di kamarnya sendiri. "Apa aku susul saja?" Taeyong menggeleng. "Ah, jangan. Nanti juga datang kan? Katanya tadi dia mau menelepon sepupunya."

Lima menit kemudian, Taeyong mulai bergulingan dengan gelisah. "Bagaimana kalau Jaehyun _hyung_ ternyata menelepon Yoona?" Taeyong memekik nyaring, langsung berdiri dan berlari ke luar kamarnya, menuju kamar Jaehyun.

Pintu kamar Jaehyun terbuka sedikit. Perlahan, dengan sangat hati-hati, Taeyong membukanya agak lebih lebar, lalu mengintip. Pintu balkon kamar Jaehyun terbuka. _Oh, jadi hyung sedang di balkon?_ Taeyong pun masuk, lalu mengendap-ngendap mendekati balkon.

Taeyong pikir, Jaehyun masih menelepon, tapi ternyata…

" _Hyung_! Kau merokok?" Pekik Taeyong begitu ia tiba di pintu balkon.

Jaehyun yang sedang duduk di pagar tembok, langsung menolehkan kepalanya, tapi se-detik kemudian cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

" _Hyung_ … menangis?" Taeyong yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Jaehyun jadi khawatir.

Jaehyun terkekeh. Mengusap sisa air mata di sudut matanya yang sudah hampir mengering, lalu mematikan rokoknya. "Tidak kok. Ini karena angin malam saja, membuat mataku kelilipan debu."

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun tak percaya. Kedua matanya yang besar masih memancarkan sorot khawatir.

"Ayo, kita tidur." Jaehyun melompat, lalu melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di pundak Taeyong, menyeretnya pergi.

"Rokok itu… bagaimana rasanya, _hyung_?"

"Eh? Tidak enak! Jangan pernah mencobanya ya, Taeyongie. Sangat tidak enak!"

"Terus, kenapa _hyung_ merokok?"

Jaehyun mengangkat bahunya. "Sudah kebiasaan kalau sedang banyak pikiran."

"Jadi, _hyung_ sedang banyak pikiran?"

Jaehyun terdiam. Menatap Taeyong lekat-lekat. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Taeyong ternyata pintar juga, dan sangat peka! Terlebih lagi, sanggup membuatnya terdiam seperti ini, bingung harus menjawab apa.

Jaehyun memang sedang banyak pikiran. Tapi tidak mungkin ia menceritakannya pada Taeyong tanpa mengungkapkan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tadi juga ia memang menangis karena tiba-tiba saja merindukan mendiang ibu dan kakaknya. Ya, jangan salah, meskipun Jaehyun terlihat kuat dari luar, tapi sebenarnya ia rapuh.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan… sepupuku." Jaehyun berbohong. "Mau kubacakan cerita apa?"

Taeyong menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Langsung tidur saja."

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Oke." Tapi ketika Jaehyun hendak menyelimuti Taeyong, Taeyong malah bangkit duduk dan berdiri, lalu berjalan sambil mendorong Jaehyun sampai Jaehyun terduduk di tempat tidurnya sendiri yang terletak agak jauh dari tempat tidur Taeyong. Kamar Taeyong memang sangat luas!

"Gantian, sekarang _hyung_ yang tidur duluan, dan biar aku yang menyelimuti _hyung_." Taeyong mendorong pundak Jaehyun agar Jaehyun berbaring, lalu menarik selimut sampai ke dada Jaehyun. Tak lupa, Taeyong pun mengusap lembut kepala Jaehyun. "Selamat tidur _, hyung_. Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran yah."

Jaehyun hanya bisa terpaku menatap Taeyong. Suara lembut Taeyong anehnya bisa membuat dada Jaehyun jadi terasa lebih ringan. Seolah suaranya itu punya daya magis yang bisa menyembuhkan. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu dadanya terasa sesak sekali karena merindukan mendiang ibu dan kakaknya. Tapi sekarang, anehnya, ia merasa tenang.

.

.

.

"Taeyongie, aku akan mentraktirmu makanan apapun dan jalan-jalan ke manapun yang kau mau setiap habis pulang sekolah, tapi… nanti kita belajar beladiri ya setiap malam!" Jaehyun tiba-tiba saja memberikan penawaran yang menggoda bagi Taeyong.

 _Kencan bersama Jaehyun hyung! Kyaaaaa!_ Taeyong _fan-boying_ dalam hati. Tapi detik berikutnya wajahnya ditekuk. "Kenapa harus belajar beladiri? Kan capek, _hyung_! Aku juga punya _hyung_ yang bisa menjagaku. Terus, ada banyak _bodyguar_ d-ku yang lainnya kalau mau pergi-pergi ke tempat ramai. Tidak usah belajar beladiri ya, _hyung,_ ya? Ya? Ya?"

Jaehyun menghela napas pelan. "Hanya beladiri ringan kok. _Self-defense_ di saat-saat penting."

"Hmm, tapi aku tidak perlu olahraga kan, _hyung_? Dulu Winwin pernah mau mengajariku karate, tapi aku harus pemanasan dengan berlari keliling kompleks setiap pagi!"

Jaehyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tidak perlu. Aku akan langsung mengajarkan teknik-tekniknya. Ya paling kau hanya perlu melemaskan dan melenturkan otot-ototmu dulu saja sebelumnya."

Taeyong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Oke, yang penting aku tidak harus lari keliling kompleks!"

Jaehyun mengangguk sambil nyengir lebar. "Oke."

Taeyong lupa kalau di rumahnya terdapat alat-alat fitness yang lumayan lengkap! Saat itu dia tidak tahu, Jaehyun akan memanfaatkan alat-alat tersebut untuk memperkuat stamina Taeyong di samping mengajarinya teknik-teknik bela diri yang simpel.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , aku mau _Chestnut White Chocolate Truffle_. Aku tunggu di sana yaaa…" Sepulangnya dari sekolah, Taeyong mengajak Jaehyun ke _Starbucks_. Setelah itu, Taeyong akan mengajaknya nonton. Tentu saja Taeyong yang akan bayar, mana tega ia meminta Jaehyun mentraktirnya meskipun Jaehyun sudah janji akan mentraktirnya apapun! Yang paling penting, dan yang paling Taeyong inginkan hanyalah "waktu" Jaehyun, di mana Jaehyun bisa menemaninya melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan.

Taeyong memilih meja yang di pojok, di dekat kaca. Ia meletakkan tas Jaehyun di kursi di hadapannya, lalu duduk sambil bersandar dan menatap ke luar kaca, menunggu Jaehyun.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, inilah pertama kalinya Taeyong pergi ke kedai kopi selain dengan Winwin, dan tanpa diikuti oleh minimal 3 orang _bodyguard_! Ayah dan ibunya percaya Jaehyun dapat menjaganya dengan baik, setelah Taeyong menceritakan kejadian di sekolah waktu itu, di saat Jaehyun melindunginya dari kakak kelas genit. Ibunya bahkan sampai heboh minta Taeyong pindah sekolah saja, tapi Taeyong tidak mau. Dia ingin satu sekolah dengan Winwin dan Kun.

Ponsel Jaehyun berdering dari dalam tas-nya. Taeyong tahu, tidak sopan menjawab panggilan telepon orang lain, tapi.. ia penasaran, siapa yang menelepon Jaehyun.

Akhirnya, Taeyong pun membuka tas Jaehyun dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Matanya langsung saja membelalak lebar begitu melihat nama di layar. _Yoona Lover._

Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Yoona lover? Bukannya Yoona Love? Ah, tapi sama saja! Ada love love nya! Jadi pasti ini pacarnya Jaehyun!_

Taeyong menggeser layar dengan agak kesal, memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan itu. "Ha-halo?"

"Jaehyun?"

Taeyong tersentak karena bukannya mendengar suara perempuan, malah suara bass laki-laki! _Apa Yoona itu laki-laki?_ Pikirnya.

"Jaehyun hyung sedang mengantri pesanan." Taeyong menjawab pelan.

"Ini Taeyong?"

Taeyong terkejut. Kenapa Yoona ini bisa tahu namanya?!

"I-iya."

"Bisa tolong berikan ponselnya pada Jaehyun sekarang? Tolong. Ini penting!" Suara berat pria itu terdengar putus asa.

"Ba-baiklah." Taeyong pun langsung berlari untuk menemui Jaehyun yang masih mengantri.

" _Hyung!_ Ada telepon!"

Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika menerima telepon. Ia meminta Taeyong mengantri, sementara dirinya sendiri berjalan ke luar, berdiri di tempat yang agak sepi.

"Jay, markas sementara milikmu diobrak-abrik, entah oleh siapa. Untungnya Mark dan yang lain sedang berada di luar." Johnny bicara dengan cepat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di sana, John. Kyungsoo dan Joon Myeonmenyimpan berkas penting milikku dengan aman di suatu tempat yang tidak akan terduga oleh para perampok atau geng rendahan."

"Sepertinya mereka bukan geng rendahan, Jay. Dan maksudku dengan mengobrak-abrik adalah…" Johnny terdiam sesaat. "Mereka bukan hanya mengacaukan tempat itu, tapi juga… melumuri tempat itu dengan darah. Darah manusia, Jay!"

Kedua mata Jaehyun membulat. "Siapa mereka?"

"Aku belum tahu. Mark dan yang lain langsung datang ke tempatku, karena mereka tahu… kau tidak bisa ditemui dulu untuk sementara."

Jaehyun jadi tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. "Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?"

"Ya." Johnny mengangguk, tapi nadanya terdengar tidak yakin. "Aku sudah memerintahkan anak buahku untuk menganalisis darahnya. Hasilnya menunjukkan, darah itu bukan darah orang-orang yang kita kenal, tapi… masalahnya, kenapa? Untuk apa? Peringatan?"

Jaehyun memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. "Tolong biarkan anak buahku tinggal di tempatmu untuk sementara, John. Aku akan menghubungi Yuta dan meminta bantuannya.

"Tenang saja, Jay. Yang penting, kau berhati-hatilah. Aku yakin, ini bukan sekedar ancaman ringan. Mereka bahkan tahu di mana markas sementaramu berada. Aku takut mereka juga tahu di mana kau bersembunyi."

Kata-kata Johnny membuat rahang Jaehyun mengeras. Sialan! Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?! Padahal Jaehyun sudah hidup layaknya hantu! Tak terlihat. Setidaknya tak terlihat di tempat-tempatnya yang "biasa". Bagaimana musuh-musuhnya bisa tahu kalau sekarang ia ada di Seoul, dan bahkan mungkin sudah tahu kalau ia menyamar menjadi anak SMA?! Tidak, tidak. Jaehyun yakin, mereka belum tahu yang satu itu.

Begitu sambungan telepon diputus, ada pesan yang masuk dari nomor tak dikenal.

 _ **Bagaimana, kau suka hadiah dariku, Yoonoh?**_

 _ **Apakah "darah" mengingatkanmu pada sesuatu?**_

 _ **Sudah 8 tahun aku menginginkanmu, tapi semua orang melindungimu!**_

 _ **Apa yang membuatmu menampakkan wajahmu di sosial media, setelah selama 8 tahun ini menghilang? Kebetulan? Atau mungkin kau memang ingin ditemukan?**_

 _ **Jangan berlari lagi, Yoonoh! Temui aku nanti, setibanya aku di Seoul. Aku tidak akan melukaimu, sayang. Kau adalah kunci penting menuju harta karun kakakku.**_

 _ **Kalau kali ini kau berlari lagi, lihatlah apa yang akan kulakukan pada pacarmu yang manis ini nanti.**_

 _ **A**_ _ **ku sedang memikirkan apa**_ _ **yang harus kulakukan pada pacarmu kalau kau menghilang dariku? Racun yang membuat darah menjadi abnormal? Kematian yang berdarah-darah? Atau… kita lihat saja nanti. Yang pasti, aku suka darah.**_

Jaehyun menggeram, dan langsung membanting ponselnya dengan keras ke lantai begitu bibinya mengirim foto _selca_ dirinya dan Taeyong, yang merupakan hasil _screenshot_ akun _facebook_ Taeyong.

Orang-orang menatap heran ke arahnya, tapi Jaehyun tidak peduli. Ia segera berlari lagi ke dalam kedai kopi, menghampiri Taeyong yang sedang duduk, menunggu namanya dipanggil ketika pesanannya sudah selesai nanti.

"Hyuuuung!" Taeyong nyengir lebar sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya. "Yang tadi itu siapa sih?"

Begitu sampai di hadapan Taeyong, Jaehyun tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi langsung menarik Taeyong ke dalam dekapannya. Taeyong terkejut, karena Jaehyun kini memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Sorot mata Jaehyun masih keras dan dingin. Jadi selama ini ternyata dugaannya benar, bibi-nya lah dalang dibalik semua ini! Kematian ibunya yang misterius, terbunuhnya _hyung-_ nya dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan…

Semua orang melindungi Jaehyun? Cih! Jangan bercanda! Ibu dan kakaknya mungkin memang melindunginya, tapi…

Tunggu! Apa jangan-jangan yang dikatakan Yuta tempo lalu ternyata benar? Meskipun ayahnya adalah seorang monster, ayahnya tidak akan mungkin melukainya! Apakah selama ini ayahnya diam-diam melindunginya? _Tapi, ayah menginginkan harta ibuku juga._ Jaehyun menggeleng pelan.

Sudahlah! Yang paling penting saat ini adalah… bagaimanapun caranya, Jaehyun harus melindungi Taeyong! Sudah terlambat baginya sekarang untuk menghilang dari hadapan Taeyong! Bibinya sudah mengetahui keberadaan Taeyong, dan mengira Taeyong adalah kekasihnya.

Jaehyun hanya punya satu pilihan. Terus berada di sisi Taeyong dan melindunginya dengan sepenuh jiwa. Lebih baik bila ia saja yang mati daripada melibatkan Taeyong yang tak berdosa ke dalam dunianya yang gelap, kacau, dan mengerikan!

"Taeyong, ayo….kita pulang."

"Tapi…."

Jaehyun masih mendekap Taeyong dengan erat. Hatinya diliputi oleh rasa takut yang berlebihan. Bagaimana kalau bibinya yang psikopat itu akan tetap melakukan sesuatu pada Taeyong meskipun nantinya Jaehyun akan menuruti bibinya?

Taeyong harus berada di tengah-tengah para pengawalnya! Jaehyun saja tidak cukup. Jaehyun tidak bisa melawan bibinya yang mengerikan seorang diri.

.

.

Ponsel Jaehyun yang rusak karena dibanting, jadi membuat Jaehyun tidak tahu di saat Yuta mengiriminya pesan.

 _ **Dokter Song terbunuh. Ternyata selama ini dugaan kita salah. Dokter Song bukanlah kaki tangan bibimu, tapi seorang sandera yang dimanfaatkan. Dokter Song mengetahui rahasia yang bibimu lakukan pada ibumu. Dia berusaha melarikan diri setelah 8 tahun dikurung, tapi bibimu mengetahuinya dan menghabisinya. Sayang sekali karena seandainya saja dokter Song hidup, dia akan menjadi saksi penting.**_

 _ **Yang membuatku heran adalah, kenapa bibimu tidak menghabisi dokter Song sejak dulu? Dokter Song pasti memiliki sesuatu.**_

 _ **Maafkan aku, Jay, karena tidak bisa melindungi dokter Song yang memegang kunci atas kematian ibumu. Anak buahku kalah cepat dengan bibimu.**_

.

Sementara itu, sebelum ajal menjemputnya, dokter Song juga mengirimi Jaehyun e-mail. Isi emailnya sangat singkat.

 _ **Kuil Zojoji. (From : dokter yang menyayangi anak-anak).**_

.

.

Jaehyun beruntung karena memiliki sahabat yang meskipun senang sekali sok ikut campur masalah pribadinya, tapi sangat peduli dan berguna di saat-saat seperti ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Johnny Seo alias Seo Young Ho?!

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jaehyun, Johnny selalu menyadap ponselnya sejak dulu.

Dan kini, Johnny sudah berdiri di depan gerbang _mansion_ Taeyong, bersandar di mobil _Masserati_ -nya, menunggu Jaehyun dan Taeyong pulang dari "kencan" mereka yang gagal.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, John?" Jaehyun yang baru turun dari mobil Taeyong langsung menghampiri Johnny dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

Johnny tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun, melainkan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Taeyong yang berdiri agak tersembunyi di balik punggung Jaehyun.

"Hai, Taeyong. Ini aku, yang tadi menelepon."

"Oh! Yoona _lover_?" Kedua mata Taeyong membulat imut, membuat Johnny terkekeh.

" _Yup! I'm Yoona's lover_. Kau tahu Yoona kan? Yoona SNSD?" Johnny mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Astaga! Jadi selama ini… Jae _hyung_ berkirim pesan denganmu? Bukan dengan Yoona? Tapi Yoona lover? Kau mengenal Yoona SNSD? Bagaimana bisa? Kau sungguh kekasihnya Yoona?"

Johnny hanya tertawa melihat keluguan Taeyong. Mana mungkin dia bisa jadi kekasih seorang artis terkenal selain di dalam mimpi sih?! Hahaha, Johnny tak henti-hentinya tertawa.

"Taeyongie, kau masuk duluan ya." Jaehyun menggandeng pergelangan tangan Taeyong, menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumah. "Tunggu sebentar, John."

"Oke." Johnny mengangguk, sambil masih cekikikan geli. "Sampai nanti, Taeyong!" Johnny melambaikan tangannya. Taeyong balas melambai sambil nyengir.

"Namanya John?" Taeyong bertanya pada Jaehyun. Tapi Jaehyun tidak menjawabnya.

"Jangan pergi ke manapun tanpa pengawalmu, oke?" Setelah tiba di depan pintu, Jaehyun pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Taeyong mengangguk. "Hmmm. _Hyung_ mau ke mana?"

"Bicara dengan Johnny. Tidak usah menungguku pulang. Makan yang banyak, dan jangan tidur terlalu malam."

Taeyong hanya mengangguk lagi. Ia heran melihat Jaehyun yang terlihat terlalu serius seperti saat ini.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam ya, _hyung_! Nanti langsung masuk saja ke kamarku."

Jaehyun hanya balas menatap Taeyong. Tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun. Karena kini Johnny membawa mobil, dan itu berarti mereka akan pergi jauh.

Ditambah lagi, Jaehyun bisa merasakan kehadiran Mark dan anak-anak buahnya yang lain, yang kini bersembunyi di sekitar rumah Taeyong.

Jaehyun mengusap kepala Taeyong sambil menatap Taeyong lekat-lekat. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup puncak kepala Taeyong selama beberapa saat dengan mata terpejam, membuat Taeyong syok karena tiba-tiba Jaehyun memperlakukannya dengan terlalu lembut seperti ini! Tapi lama-lama Taeyong malah senyum-senyum sendiri, merasa senang karena ciuman Jaehyun di kepalanya yang kini turun ke keningnya itu…lama sekali! _Kyaaaaa_! Taeyong _fan-boying_ dalam hati. Masih bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya bibir hangat Jaehyun di keningnya meskipun saat ini Jaehyun sudah menarik wajahnya.

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong lekat-lekat sekali lagi, lalu berbalik pergi.

"Lindungi Taeyong." Bisik Jaehyun pelan. Ia yakin, Mark yang bersembunyi di atas pohon bisa mendengarnya.

Johnny sudah menunggu di dalam mobil. Jaehyun masuk, duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Aku tahu ada yang salah dengan ponselmu ketika kau tidak membalas pesan Yuta."

Sebelum Jaehyun sempat bertanya bagaimana Johnny bisa tahu, Johnny menyerahkan laptop miliknya yang kini menampilkan pesan Yuta dan email Song Mino.

"Aku sudah membawa salah satu passport palsumu dan memesan tiket."

"Ke mana?"

Johnny mendecakkan lidahnya. "Kuil Zojoji di Tokyo __tentu saja." Jawab Johnny lambat-lambat, seolah ia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang idiot.

"Tapi… bibiku akan datang ke Seoul. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Taeyong sendiri. Bagaimana kalau bibiku melakukan hal yang mengerikan padanya? Bibiku mengira dia pacarku, John!"

"Tapi dia bukan pacarmu, kan? Lantas? Terserah kau saja, Jay. Aku bisa menyuruh anak buahku menyelidiki kuil itu kalau kau memang mau berada di samping Taeyong-mu, atau.. kita bisa pergi, dan membiarkan Mark serta anak buahmu dan anak buahku yang lain mengawasinya diam-diam, selain itu… di rumahnya juga penuh pengawal kan?"

Jaehyun hanya terdiam. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Pilihan mana yang harus Jaehyun ambil?

.

.

 _To be continued._

.

Nulis ini kemarin malem, tapi males baca ulang krn terlalu ngantuk. Hahaha, jadinya baru bisa di post skrg.

Makasiiiih review di chap sebelumnya! Aku gak tega menelantarkan FF ini. Wkwkwk

Jadi pasti dilanjut kok, cuma yaa gak pasti waktu nulisnya, gak kayak pas nulis "Pacar Sewaan" yg ngebut dan bebas bisa nulis & ngayal kapan aja, wkwkwk.

Ada yang sadar gak? Di cerita ini agak mirip "pacar sewaan" pas Jaehyun nya ketauan? Wkwkwk, tapi di pacar sewaan ketauan media, klo di sini ketauan bibinya, dan pastinya penyelesaian di cerita ini nggak segampang di cerita pacar sewaan. Konfliknya juga lebih berat, lebih penuh drama. Hahaha. Tapi tenang aja, bakal tetep banyak moment jaeyong nya kok.

Kasih saran doong buat Jaehyun! Apa yang harus Jaehyun lakukan? Pilihan mana yang harus Jaehyun ambil?


End file.
